Mi Prometida, Mi amor y Mi Destino
by Nephtys Hime
Summary: Aquí el clan Uchiha se encuentra con vida, pues las decisiones que se tomaron no llevaron a Itachi a matar al clan ni unirse a Akatsuki, sin embargo ahora se enfrenta a un nuevo reto. ¿Casarse? Pareja principal: Itachi x Hinata
1. El primer encuentro

**Hola Aqui traigo mi segundo fanfic, me habia planteado mucho el crearlo y bueno lo hice xD espero que lo disfruten leyendo tanto como yo disfrute escribiendo.**

**Los personajes utilizados no son de mi propiedad, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Summary: Aquí el clan Uchiha se encuentra con vida, pues las decisiones que se tomaron no llevaron a Itachi a matar al clan ni unirse a Akatsuki, sin embargo ahora se enfrenta a un nuevo reto. ¿Casarse?  
Pareja principal: Itachi x Hinata  
Parejas secundarias: Naruto x Sakura  
Sasuke x Ino **

**entre otras xDD**

* * *

**Mi Prometida, Mi Amor y Mi Destino**

**Capítulo 1 **_**"El primer encuentro"**_

Un delicioso olor a lilas lo embriagaba, era un aroma que siempre había fascinado a Itachi quien, desde que tenía memoria había disfrutado de ese cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

Era una de las tantas mañanas que empezaban en Konoha y junto con Itachi sus compañeros de Ambu se encontraban llegando de una misión de reconocimientos y recopilación acerca de Akatsuki, aquella relativamente nueva formación de ninja renegados de diferentes aldeas ponía muy preocupados a los Kages de las cinco grandes naciones pues en la primera reunión desde de hace ya tantos años habían discutido con preocupación las acciones que deberían tomar acerca de la situación, Itachi lo recordaba muy bien pues él había acompañado a Yondaime Hokage a la reunión estando a cargo de su protección, eso fue hace ya dos años. Muchas veces Itachi se preguntaba ¿Por qué el tiempo transcurría muy rápido?, muchas veces recordaba a Sasuke cuando aún no era nada más que un bebé llorón en sus brazos y ahora notaba lo mucho que había crecido su hermano menor, estaba cerca de cumplir dieciocho años y ya era todo un jōnin honorable dispuesto a proteger Konoha, mientras caminaba Itachi pensaba en ello y Tenzo o más bien Yamato como lo conocía el resto en la aldea se percató de lo ligeramente ido que estaba Itachi.

—**Parece que Itachi ha sido atrapado por sus pensamientos—**susurró Yamato a Kakashi y este aparto su vista de su libro de "Icha – Icha Paradise" un momento para mirar a Itachi y al parecer estaba muy distraído seguramente sería un buen momento para asustarlo o jugarle una broma, Itachi casi siempre los hacía caer en Genjutsu antes que se fueran a dormir y los hacía ver cosas horribles que parecían verdaderas, Itachi no era una persona a la que le gustaran hacer bromas pero de vez en cuando haya divertido el ver a sus compañeros morir de miedo.

Yamato empezó a susurrarle a Kakashi varias formas de asustarlo y una sonrisa malévola se formaba en ambos y entonces cada vez más empezaron a disminuir el ritmo de sus pasos, reemplazando sus cuerpos por clones, mientras ellos se ocultaban en los árboles que estaban alrededor del camino, cuando vieron que Itachi se acercaba a su posición ambos se lanzaron sobre él aplastándolo.

— **¡Sorpresa! —**Gritaron ambos ninjas cuando cayeron sobre Itachi—Te dije que estaba vez lo atraparíamos senpai—dijo Yamato riendo mientras encerraba a Itachi en una prisión de madera, Kakashi se levantó riendo levemente y Yamato tenía un tipo de alegría reflejada en el rostro por haber tomado por sorpresa a Itachi.

—**Que idiotas—**dijo Itachi aparentemente encerrado en la prisión de Yamato, cuando su cuerpo empezó a disolverse en varios cuervos que volaban saliendo de la prisión de Yamato.

—**Genjutsu…—**susurró Kakashi, no podía creer que habían caído en un Genjutsu, si Itachi parecía estar tan sumido en sus pensamientos, ¿en qué momento cayeron en el Genjutsu?, definitivamente habían muchas cosas en las que Itachi sobrepasaba a ambos, no por nada era considerado el genio detrás del sharingan; unas manos empezaron a levantarse de la tierra atrapando los pies de Kakashi y Yamato, haciendo descender dentro de la tierra, y cuando parecían estar hasta el cuello, Itachi vio que se reemplazaron por clones, el joven Uchiha los libero del Genjutsu y los miro un tanto cansado.

—**Si continuamos saben que esto llevaría horas y no es justo que esta vez peleen ambos conmigo cuando no está Gai—**dijo Itachi un poco desanimado**—Dos a Uno, no es pelea honorable—**volvió a decir Itachi. Casi siempre cuando los cuatro se encontraban en Konoha al mismo tiempo Gai solía buscarlos a los cuatro para hacerlos pasar una vez más por un de sus retos bastante extraños, peleas, varias otras cosas. Itachi aún no entendía porque a Gai le gustaba hacer equipo con él y así enfrentarse a Yamato y Kakashi, tal vez podría librarse de aquellas peleas uno que otro día cuando no se encontraba en casa, pero cuando estaba ahí su madre gentilmente hacía pasar a Gai hasta el dojo y este se lo llevaba a buscar al resto de los compañeros, Itachi al ser una persona muy gentil y educada no podía negarse, después de todo algunas veces notaba que los retos eran interesantes.

Kakashi, Yamato e Itachi, continuaron caminando durante el día hasta llegar a la puerta principal de Konoha, Itachi logró distinguir varias figuras paradas en la entrada de Konoha se preguntó, suspiro cansando y cerró los ojos caminando en silencio. Kakashi se adelantó a dar el respectivo informe en la torre del Hokage mientras que Yamato e Itachi seguían su curso pasando a través de la puerta principal en dirección cada cual a sus respectivas viviendas.

Itachi camino solo durante la mayoría del camino pues Yamato ya se había despedido y se había ido, Itachi solo asintió levemente con la cabeza en señal de despedida, coloco ambas manos dentro de sus bolsillos y continuo caminando hasta la entrada del complejo Uchiha, notaba que el clima estaba demasiado caluroso como era un rasgo característico del verano, cuando apenas estaba pasando por el frente de la tienda de pastelería de sus tíos escucho que su tía Uruchi lo llamaba.

— **¡Itachi! —**exclamaba la anciana al llamar a su sobrino y este le mostro una sonrisa gentil acercándose a su tía **—Dígame tía ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? —**Se acercó Itachi observando atento a la anciana **—Ten hijo—**dijo Uruchi sacando una caja de pastel con algunas cajas de rollos de canela encima y se las dio a Itachi **—Llévale esto a tu madre, la fiesta de cumpleaños del pequeño Sasuke será en unas horas y debe estar esperando esto, apresúrate hijo—**Itachi tomo las cajas con firmeza para no soltarlas, asintió levemente con la cabeza a las órdenes de su tía y se dio la vuelta con cuidado para salir de la panadería, cuando alguien por accidente choco con él en la entrada haciendo que las cajas se tambalearan ligeramente pero aquella persona se apresuró tomar las cajas para que no cayeran al suelo, a pesar de que Itachi tuviera el asunto controlado aquella chica trato de ayudarlo.

—**Lo…lo la…mento mucho, per…perdóneme—**expresaba la chica nerviosa por el incidente quien instintivamente estaba tomada de las manos de Itachi y lentamente alzaba su mirada para ver al hombre al que casi había hecho tirar las cajas; Itachi se quedó estático con ambos ojos abiertos mirando a la joven peliazul que le pedía disculpas por el incidente, al ver los ojos aperlados de la joven no supo que decirle, ¿Qué debía hacer?, por primera vez en su vida no supo que hacer frente a esa situación y Hinata de la misma forma se quedó quieta al mirarlo a los ojos, ambos se mantuvieron en esa posición durante algunos minutos mirándose el uno al otro fijamente a los ojos, _"se dice que cuando miras a una persona sin una razón especial de esa forma, es porque tu alma ha logrado encontrar a su compañera de una forma inusual"_; y al parecer la única persona que estuvo presente para presenciar a aquellos jóvenes se encontraba bastante extrañada por la actitud de su sobrino siempre serio y poco expresivo.

— **¿Niños cuánto tiempo seguirán parados en la entrada sin decir nada? —**decía la anciana Uruchi riendo ligeramente por la actitud extraña de ambos, ambos reaccionaron abruptamente, alejándose el uno del otro, Hinata con las mejillas sonrosadas hizo una reverencia de disculpa ante Itachi y este acepto la disculpa marchándose de la panadería de su tía, la joven Hyūga se quedó en la tienda pidiendo el encargo por el que fue primeramente ahí, mientras la anciana Uruchi empacaba en una caja los rojos de canela del encargo de Hinata, la muchacha se preguntaba ¿Quién era él?, estaba segura de no haberlo visto antes.

—**U…ruchi-sama ¿Quién era aquel joven al que importune con mi torpeza? —**Pregunto inocentemente Hinata aun con las mejillas sonrosadas mientras jugaba con sus dedos índices temerosa, la anciana se dio la vuelta con el encargo listo y lo coloco sobre el aparador mirando a la peliazul de una forma sorprendida**—Es Itachi Uchiha, mi sobrino niña ¿no lo reconoces? —**respondió la anciana luego mostrando una sonrisa amable a la Hyūga, parecía que todas las muchachas en Konoha conocían a Itachi, pues casi siempre tenía chicas rondándole y le resulto bastante extraño que aquella muchacha no lo conociera.

— **¡Itachi Uchiha! —**exclamo Hinata sorprendida colocando sus manos en sus mejillas, pues era claro que había escuchado del genio de los Uchiha, pero jamás lo había visto en persona, ahora aquel hombre tan brillante pensaría que la hija de Hiashi Hyūga no era más que una niña torpe que había importunado a Itachi-sama con su poca atención ese día; la chica Hyūga bajo la mirada avergonzada tomando la caja de rollos de canela del aparador, dejo el dinero a un lado y empezó a caminar a la salida de la panadería.

—**Espero no se haya molestado, Que tenga buenos días Uruchi-sama—**dijo la Hyūga terminando por salir de la panadería y caminaba en dirección a la mansión de su familia. Aun sentía muy avergonzada por lo sucedido hace unos instantes con Itachi Uchiha.

Mientras Itachi estaba caminando en dirección a su casa no podía evitar preguntarse por la identidad de aquella chica con la que se había encontrado hace pocos minutos en la panadería su tía Uruchi, por sus ojos sabía que era una Hyūga pues ellos eran los únicos en tener aquellos ojos típicos aperlados, sin embargo desconocía de la identidad completa de la chica, ¿y porque se estaba molestando en saberlo?, sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro para olvidar a aquel asunto de tan poca importancia, tan pronto dio la vuelta en la esquina se dio cuenta que Sasuke estaba parado en la puerta de la casa esperándolo.

— **¡Nii-san! —**gritaba el hermano menor de Itachi acercándose a él, a pesar de que ya era un hombre de dieciocho aún seguía portándose como un niñito con Itachi, al acercarse a su hermano mayor Sasuke tomo las dos cajas de galletas y rollos de canela que estaban sobre la caja del pastel para ayudar a su hermano mayor.

—**Hola Sasuke—**respondió al saludo de su hermano en una sola frase y con una pequeña sonrisa, ambos entraron en la casa, sacándose las sandalias ninja dejándolas en la entrada y colocándose las zapatillas de cómodas de casa.

—**Mamá Itachi ya llegó—**dijo Sasuke informando a su madre de la llegada del primogénito de la familia, ambos caminaron hasta la cocina, y vieron a su madre estar apurada preparando varios bocadillos, correr varias veces hasta el jardín revisando que todo estuviera en su lugar y listo para cuando empezara la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hijo menor, la mujer de cabello negro se acercó a Itachi para tomar el pastel de sus brazos y colocarlo en la mesa y después abrazarlo con ternura.

—**Bienvenido Itachi—**dijo Mikoto mientras lo abrazaba pues a pesar de estar ocupada con la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sasuke, había extrañado demasiado a su hijo mayor, Itachi correspondió al abrazo de su madre por algunos instantes hasta que esta se separado de él dándole unos ligeros golpecitos en la mejilla.

—**Itachi, llegas justo a tiempo para el desayuno, pensé que hoy solo Sasuke comería—**dijo tomando un plato con algunos onigiris dulces, lo sirvió en el centro de la mesa y luego se dio la vuelta rápidamente tomando la jarra de té y empezando a servirlo**—Tendrás que compartir con tu hermano Sasuke—**dijo Mikoto con un tono ligeramente serio mirando a su hijo menor, quien detestaba tener que compartir su comida, el joven pelinegro tomo rápidamente tres onigiris metiéndoselos rápidamente en la boca, Itachi solo miro con una pequeña sonrisa mientras comía con calma un onigiri.

La mañana transcurría de lo más tranquila en la casa de los Uchiha, bueno, no tan tranquila como lo era siempre, Mikoto Uchiha andaba de un lado a otro ordenando las cosas para la fiesta de Sasuke, tenía a sus dos hijos limpiando el jardín acomodando las mesas, los bocadillos, las bebidas y todos los demás por menores de la fiesta, de esa forma transcurrió la mañana y gran parte de la tarde hasta que Fugaku Uchiha llegó a casa, la familia se reunió en la cocina-comedor, para tomar su almuerzo, Fugaku se sentó en el lugar que habitualmente usaba cruzado de brazos con los ojos cerrados, por la expresión que se reflejaba en su rostro el hombre podría deducirse que el hombre estaba bastante molesto, todos en la habitación se dieron cuenta pero evitaron preguntarle qué era lo que le sucedía, Mikoto sirvió la comida en silencio, la familia agradeció los alimentos y empezaron a comer todos en silencio a causa de la expresión de Fugaku.

—**Itachi…—**empezó rompiendo el silencio el hombre serio mientras dejaba de lado su plato vacío, se limpió la boca y volvió a hablar**—tengo que hablar contigo—**expreso dándole a entender a Itachi que hablarían ese instante, Sasuke no pudo evitar hacer una expresión de molestia, pues su padre ni siquiera le había dicho feliz cumpleaños en todo el día, pero era obvio que apenas Fugaku viera a Itachi, se pondría a hablar con él para que le contara el proceso de la misión que había tenido y todos los detalles, cuando por Sasuke no mostraba el menor interés.

—**Padre… podremos hablar al finalizar el día de hoy, recuerda que esto es importante para Sasuke—**dijo Itachi, notando la incomodidad de su hermano, vio como su padre asentía ligeramente con la cabeza dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo con la resolución de hablar en la tarde, mientras Fugaku se levantaba de la mesa y salía de la habitación iba pensando _"después de todo la noticia no saldría volando a ningún lado, después de todo, algún día tendría que decírselo a Itachi"_

La noche había caído sobre Konoha y varias estrellas se veían hermosamente brillantes en el cielo, las lámparas de papel con el dibujo del abanico típico Uchiha colgaban a lo largo y a través del jardín iluminaban el jardín de la casa Uchiha, la casa se iba llenando cada vez con personas del clan que se acercaban a felicitar a Sasuke por su cumpleaños, el ambiente festivo era muy agradable, Itachi estaba apoyado en uno de los pilares del jardín cruzado de brazos ignorando olímpicamente a las chicas del clan que pasaban a su lado y se ponían a suspirar o a hablar a sus espaldas de lo "guapo" y otras cosas que decían de él, se sentía feliz al ver a su hermano disfrutar con la gente que lo rodeaba, sin duda Sasuke amaba ser el centro de atención cuando le convenía, sin embargo tal vez lo único que deseaba el más joven de los Uchiha sería ser el centro de atención de su padre.

— **¡Hey! Pequeño Itachi—**grito Shisui dándole un golpe fuerte en la cabeza a Itachi haciendo que se asustara y cayera un poco más lejos de donde estaba parado hace poco tiempo, muchas veces Itachi odiaba que Shisui apareciera de un momento a otro inesperadamente, varias veces lograba asustarlo y algunas otras presentía que aparecería el legendario cuerpo parpadeante; Itachi se daba la vuelta sobándose la cabeza y vio como Shisui se acercaba a él con una amplia sonrisa mientras se rascaba la nuca por ser tan grosero con Itachi, pero eran muy pocas las veces que lo veía así que no tenía alternativa.

—**Shisui…—**siseo Itachi mientras miraba a su mejor amigo acercarse **—Vamos, no te enojes, o envejecerás más rápido y no serás atractivo para las chicas—**respondía Shisui con cierto aire de burla pues Itachi siempre estaba con un rostro serio igual a su padre, vaya que estos primos no se divertían mucho, pero para eso estaba Shisui el primo que siempre los intentaba arrastrar al camino de la diversión, pero estos chicos no siempre se dejaban. De pronto algunos compañeros de Shisui lo llamaron para conversar.

—**Itachi, no te vayas solo saludaré y ya regreso, tengo unas chicas hermosas que presentarte, ya es hora que te cases—**dijo Shisui antes de darse la vuelta e ir con sus compañeros, Itachi recordó que siempre Shisui le presentaba muchachitas muy escandalosas y demasiado exageradas con sus expresiones, definitivamente no deseaba pasar por aquella experiencia desagradable una vez más y desapareció de la zona de la fiesta, se escabullo dentro de la casa, pensó que sería buena idea dar un paseo por la aldea, al menos hoy no tendría chicas rondándolo porque todas estarían en la fiesta de su hermano o al menos la gran mayoría de ellas, abrió la puerta de la casa con cuidado, la cerró se dio la vuelta empezando a caminar a la salida pero cuando iba a dar la vuelta para tomar un camino vio a la misma chica con la que se había encontrado esa mañana en la panadería, se dio cuenta como la luz de la luna bañaba completamente a la chica que estaba apoyada al muro hipnotizada mirando las estrellas, en Itachi ella despertó cierta curiosidad e interés pues le parecía una persona enigmática, sin pensarlo Itachi se había quedado mirando a la muchacha que tanto había llamado su atención y de pronto ella se percató de la presencia Itachi, tal vez para su mala suerte Itachi siempre tenía la costumbre de minimizar su chakra hasta hacerlo imperceptible, había hecho que Hinata se asustara y se hiciera para atrás tropezando y cayendo sentada al suelo, Itachi se acercó rápidamente a ella la ayudo a levantarse, Hinata dudo un poco en tomar su mano como apoyo pero luego acepto.

—**Lo lamento, no quise asustarla—**dijo Itachi disculpándose con Hinata, mientras que Hinata solo bajo la mirada con las mejillas sonrosadas avergonzada por su torpeza**—Usted también discúlpeme Uchiha-san, supongo que debí haberme ido a mi casa hace tiempo—**dijo Hinata mirándolo apenas de reojo.

—**Perdone pero no sé su nombre—**dijo Itachi excusándose por desconocer ese detalle**, **luego pensó que tal vez ella era amiga de Sasuke**—Usted es amiga de Sasuke ¿cierto? ¿Por qué no está con los demás? —**pregunto Itachi casualmente para tratar de olvidar aquel episodio del saludo, estaba seguro de no estar siendo impertinente al preguntarle aquello y serviría para que la chica se distrajera. Hinata miro a Itachi de lado y se sonrojo juntando sus dedos frente a ella jugando con ellos **—Mi nombre es Hyūga Hinata y…pues, iba a entrar pero al ver a Naruto-kun, Sakura-san… y los demás, pen…pensé que sería mejor quedarme afuera a ver las estrellas—**respondió Hinata nostálgica pues en realidad aun no superaba del todo que Naruto ya no se fijaría en ella nunca, sin embargo se sentía feliz de que Naruto pudiese ser feliz con Sakura, a pesar de que sea algo explosiva, los veía ambos muy felices, pero no iba a contarle eso a Itachi ¿Qué pensaría él de que una chica que apenas conocía le contara cosas como esas?, Hinata sacudió la cabeza ligeramente tratando de quitarse aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza para que no la atormentaran más.

—**Cre…creo que lo mejor será… será irme Uchiha-san—**dijo Hinata nerviosa por la presencia de Itachi a su lado, no era un hombre muy intimidante pero Hinata sentía vergüenza al estar a su lado, Hinata hizo una pequeña reverencia disponiéndose a desaparecer de la vista de Itachi.

—**Espere…—**dijo Itachi, evitando que se fuera**—Podría acompañarla hasta su casa, ya es tarde no es bueno que regrese sola, permítame—**dijo Itachi mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa amable que solía usar al ser cortés con cualquier persona; las mejillas de Hinata se hicieron completamente rojas a ver la sonrisa amable de Itachi y le respondió de la misma forma.

—**Gracias Uchiha-san—**agradeció Hinata empezando a caminar lentamente rumbo a su casa, acompañada por el Uchiha, ambos caminaron en silencio durante todo el camino, solo en contados momentos ambos cruzaban sus miradas, Hinata volvia a enrojecer e Itachi solo se sentía confundido por las reacciones de Hinata, de verdad que era una chica muy tímida para enrojecerse por una simple mirada, pero ¿Por qué Itachi la estaba mirando de vez en cuando?, eso también era un enigma, pasaron por el centro comercial de Konoha, pasaron frente a la tienda de Dangos e Itachi no pudo resistir las ganas de comer al menos unos cuantos, pero ahora estaba con Hinata, lo mejor sería invitarla para no ser descortés.

—**Hinata-san ¿me permite invitarla a comer unos dangos? —**pregunto Itachi, si la señorita Hyūga aceptaba entonces no tendría problema en invitarla a comer los dangos junto a él, Hinata se sorprendió por la invitación y asintió con la cabeza aceptando, caminaron hasta la tienda y entraron tomando asiento.

—**Itachi-sama, Buenas Noches—**saludo una niña de apenas unos diez años con gentileza**— ¿Le sirvo dos dangos y té a su novia y a usted? —**pregunto la niña con una sonrisa, pues Itachi siempre que iba allí comía solo, o con Shisui o Sasuke, pero jamás había ido con una mujer, por lo que la niña asumió que sería la novia de Itachi; tanto Hinata como Itachi enrojecieron ante la pregunta de la niña, Hinata bajo la mirada ocultando su rostro rojo como tomate entre su cabello azulado.

—**Hinata-san no es mi novia, es mi amiga y si dos dangos y té por favor—**dijo Itachi explicándole las cosas a la niña quien entristeció su rostro y fue rápidamente con su madre a traer el pedido que le había hecho Itachi. Pronto les fue servida la comida y comenzaron a comer igual de la misma forma en silencio, Itachi termino antes, pago y espero a que Hinata terminara, cuando hubo terminado ambos se levantaron de la tienda agradeciendo la hospitalidad y buen servicio recibidos.

—**Gracias Uchiha-san por la invitación, un día de igual forma se lo pagaré—**Hinata agradeció a Itachi por la invitación **—No es nada Hinata-san—** respondió Itachi, ambos continuaron caminando hasta la mansión Hyūga en donde Hinata se quedó parada un momento antes de llegar a la puerta y miro hacia el cielo, Itachi se percató de los movimientos de la peliazul y se detuvo de igual forma mirando al cielo como lo hacia ella y antes que él pudiera decir una palabra Hinata hablo.

—**Me gusta ver las estrellas antes de llegar, un cielo estrellado tan bonito como este me agrada—**dijo Hinata bajando la mirada y sonriendo**—Gra…gracias por traerme a casa Uchiha-san, su compañía ha sido muy confor… confortable para mí—**dijo Hinata despidiéndose con las mejillas sonrojadas haciendo una reverencia frente al Uchiha y luego se marchó dentro de la mansión, Itachi suspiro viéndola irse y volvió a guardar sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

De camino de regreso al barrio Uchiha, donde en la casa la fiesta parecía estar llegando a su fin, Itachi sentía muy grato el tiempo que había salido de casa para pasarlo con Hinata-san, una chica aunque callada parecía ser muy madura respecto a su edad, al entrar en la casa se quitó las sandalias ninja se puso las sandalias de casa para caminar hasta su dormitorio, pero la luz de la sala estaba encendida, sabía que su padre estaría esperándolo, Itachi suspiro cansado y se acercó a la sala abriéndola puerta con cuidado y paso a sentarse frente a sus padres.

—**Que bien que llegas—**dijo su padre con un tono molesto y luego se cruzó de brazos**—Ya es tarde, voy a ir al grano—**dijo Fugaku respirando cansado**—Itachi, tienes veinte y tres años y aún no te has casado y ni siquiera has tenido novia—**dijo Fugaku mirando fijamente a su hijo mayor.

—**Sabes que no he tenido tiempo padre—**respondió Itachi.

—**Lo sé, pero ahora ya eres un hombre adulto y tienes que casarte y formar tu propia familia—**se expresó Fugaku, Itachi pensó que ahora no solo su madre y Shisui estarían mencionándole eso de que se casará sino que también su padre, solo agradecía que Sasuke no se lo mencionara también.

—**Hace quince años llegue a un acuerdo con Hiashi Hyūga, si tú, mi hijo mayor no contraías matrimonio hasta que su hija mayor estuviera por cumplir dieciocho, entonces ambos se casaran—**dijo Fugaku sin la menor importancia del asunto, algo que hizo que Itachi abriera los ojos como platos y mirada a su padre sorprendido.

—**Y ¿Por qué Hiashi Hyūga, daría a su hija y heredera para que se comprometiera con alguien que no es de su clan? —**pregunto Itachi, pues eso era muy poco racional, que el orgulloso señor Hyūga diera a su heredera en matrimonio a sabiendas que una vez casada, su esposo se la llevaría.

—**En ese tiempo Hiashi creía que su hija, Hinata, no valía nada y decidió comprometerla para que "supuestamente" fuese problema de su esposo, sin embargo ha demostrado tener talento y es una jōnin excepcional según la Hokage, que mejor forma de que te proporcione hijos fuertes, tu talento junto con el suyo, dará un descendencia incomparable—**explico Fugaku ante la mirada atónita de su hijo, Itachi no podía creer que aquella chica a la que apenas había conocido hoy, había estado comprometida con él desde hace ya mucho tiempo, ¿casarse? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer?, se había esforzado por ser buen ninja, buen Ambu, buen hijo y hermano, y cuando creía que su padre ya no podría pedirle más ahora tenía que aprender a ser buen esposo y posteriormente ¿buen padre?

—**La ceremonia de compromiso será en dos días en la mansión Hyûga—**termino de hablar Fugaku y se levantó de la mesa y salió de la habitación seguido por su esposa, Itachi se quedó un momento más en la sala hasta que pudo ponerse en pie y salir de la habitación hasta llegar a su dormitorio, se acostó sobre el futon mirando hacia la luna, que hace algún tiempo había cubierto con su luz a la que ahora sería su esposa. ¿Acaso ella ya lo sabía? Se preguntó y cerró los ojos quedando dormido mientras miraba la luna.

* * *

¿Que tal les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Tienen sugerencias? Estaría encantada de leer sus comentarios. Los veré en una semana con la actualización


	2. Formalidades

**Bueno, me entusiasme mucho escribiendo este FanFic x3 y me adelante con la actualización, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, muchas gracias por sus reviews me han motivado para continuar con esta maravillosa historia, sin mas preámbulo. A Leer**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes expresados en este fanfic no son de mi propiedad sino de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 **_**"Formalidades"**_

Eran las seis de la mañana el sol empezaba a dar sus primeros rayos sobre la aldea oculta de la hoja, los negocios comenzaban a tener movimiento y todas las personas comenzaban con su labor diaria, de igual forma en la familia Uchiha las cosas comenzaban a moverse, Mikoto Uchiha hacía ruido en la cocina preparando la comida, se escuchaban pasos en los pasillos de la casa ir de un lado a otro, el sonido del cantar de los pájaros también se hacía presente sin embargo ese no fue el motivo por el cual Itachi ya se encontraba despierto, comúnmente cuando estaba en casa y sabía que no tenía ninguna misión pendiente gustaba de quedarse en su habitación y dormir una hora extra, gustaba mucho de descansar y relajarse al menos por poco tiempo antes de comenzar una jornada de entrenamiento, sin embargo Itachi no había podido conciliar el sueño durante toda la noche ¿la razón? una palabra _Matrimonio _era la que rondaba en su cabeza atormentándolo, no permitiéndole dormir, no lograba comprender encontrar una estrategia viable ante el problema que tenía en frente, pues considerar al matrimonio que se le había impuesto como un problema, era una forma de llamarlo así, era un problema porque sabía que no estaba enamorado de la que muchacha con la tendría que contraer matrimonio, sabía que esa muchacha tampoco sentiría nada afectivo por él y también sabía el daño que le causaría a aquella muchacha cuando se dé cuenta que él no siente nada, había visto solo un día a Hinata Hyūga y en ese solo día se dio cuenta que es una persona se sentimientos sinceros, que prefiere no interferir ante los sentimientos de los otros, Itachi supo analizar también que un rechazo amoroso hacía ella era algo que la deprimía, pues esa era la razón principal por la que no había entrado a la fiesta de Sasuke el día anterior, Itachi se sentó en el futon cerrando los ojos un momento y colocando su mano en su frente para tratar de serenarse y pensar las cosas con claridad.

—**Nii-san, okaa-san dice que el desayuno está listo—**dijo Sasuke, entrando a la habitación de Itachi con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, pero su hermano mayor se inmuto, no le respondió y permaneció estático aun sumido en sus pensamientos, Sasuke se quedó mirándolo por un momentos hasta que se acercó lentamente a él tocando su hombro **—Itachi ¿Estas bien? —**pregunto Sasuke, con cierto tono de preocupación pues no había visto a Itachi parecer perturbado por algo y esto le pareció muy extraño, luego de unos segundos Itachi se dio la vuelta dándole un piquete en la frente a Sasuke y mirándolo con la misma sonrisa de siempre.

—**Claro, que estoy bien, ahora voy a comer—**respondió Itachi mientras Sasuke salía de su habitación sobándose la frente y mirando a su hermano con cara de molestia, pues no sabía cómo Itachi aun podía darle piquetes en la frente, ya no era un niño de ocho años, Itachi salió detrás de Sasuke dirigiéndose a la cocina donde su madre ya les había servido el desayuno, su padre estaba sentado desayunando y leyendo varios informes de la policía de Konoha, ambos hermanos se sentaron frente a la mesa, Sasuke trato de apropiarse de todos los onigiris que estaban servidos, pero no pudo metérselos todos a la boca haciendo que su madre lo mirara de forma sería por su comportamiento en la mesa, Itachi tomo dos onigiris y comió lentamente tomando a la par el té que le fue servido, Fugaku Uchiha termino la comida y se levantó de la mesa sin decir nada saliendo de la casa rumbo al trabajo.

—**Gracias por la comida okaa-san—**dijo Itachi terminando sus alimentos y se disponía a levantarse de la mesa para tomar un baño, vestirse y salir a entrenar pero su madre lo detuvo **— ¿Y a dónde vas Itachi? —**Pregunto Mikoto con suspicacia **—Tengo que entrenar okaa-san…—**respondió Itachi con extrañeza pues si madre sabía lo que él hacía cuando estaba en casa **—Hoy no entrenaras jovencito—**dijo Mikoto muy tranquila mientras recogía los platos de la mesa y los pasaba al lavabo para empezar con el aseo de la cocina ante la mirada atónita de sus hijos, ambos no lograban entender por qué su madre le decía a Itachi que no entrenaría hoy **—Pero… kaa-san—**dijo Itachi en su intento de excusarse, pero su madre negaba con la cabeza no dándole alternativa, mientras Sasuke miraba curiosamente, intrigado de la situación**—Tienes que ir conmigo a comprar todos los regalos que tendremos que darle a la familia de tu prometida durante el Yuino hin—**ordeno Mikoto mientras lavaba los platos, Sasuke se atraganto con el té al escuchar _"la familia de tu prometida"_ ¿cómo? ¿Itachi tenía novia y ahora se iba a casar? ¿Cómo fue capaz de no contárselo? De por sí era algo complicado el conseguir tiempo para que Itachi quisiera entrenar con él, ahora que él se casara todo su tiempo libre lo debería pasar con su esposa y menos con su hermano menor, esas eran las dudas que cruzaban por la cabeza de Sasuke quien se atragantaba con té hasta que logró recuperarse mientras su madre le daba pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda, Sasuke miro a Itachi serio y frustrado.

— **¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedes casarte sin decírmelo? ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de no decirme que tenías novia? ¿Quién es ella? —**preguntaba Sasuke con un tono molesto en sus palabras, se sentía indignado ante la situación, también podría decirse que se sentía frustrado porque tarde o temprano perdería a su hermano, Itachi miro a Sasuke con la típica sonrisa de siempre, algo que molesto a Sasuke pues no entendía como él podría sonreír ante algo tan serio como eso, Itachi puso una mano en la cabeza de Sasuke revolviendo su cabello **—Yo tampoco lo sabía hasta ayer en la noche Sasuke—**dijo Itachi tranquilo mirando a su hermano**—¡¿Qué?! Entonces otôsan quiere deshacerse de Itachi—**dijo Sasuke a su madre tomándola de las manos**—Okaa-san, no puedes permitir que Otôsan de deshaga de Itachi—**suplico Sasuke a su madre, provocando una reacción de asombro por parte de esta quien le acaricio las mejillas a su hijo menor.

—**Tu padre no va a deshacerse de Itachi, esto es algo que ya estuvo planeado desde hace tiempo Sasuke, ni siquiera Itachi reacciono como tú lo estás haciendo cuando se lo dijimos—**dijo Mikoto tratando de calmarlo pero Sasuke se levantó abruptamente del suelo separándose de su madre y dirigiéndose a la puerta **—Es porque él siempre quiere complacerlos—**dijo Sasuke con rabia saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta fuertemente demostrando su enojo, Mikoto se quedó sorprendida al ver la reacción de Sasuke, definitivamente era algo que no espero, Mikoto se levantó del suelo y volvió a dirigirse a lavar los platos que quedaban **—Este muchachito… lamentablemente ha heredado ese carácter tan… difícil—**refunfuñaba Mikoto, en ese momento Itachi trato de escabullirse para que su madre se olvidara de él

— **Báñate Itachi, saldremos a comprar, tu padre comprara el sake para la ceremonia, pero aún faltan los otros regalos—**dijo Mikoto quien miraba de reojo a su hijo, Itachi bajo la mirada y asintió levemente con la cabeza**—Hai—**respondió Itachi saliendo de la cocina, en dirección al baño, mientras caminaba se dio cuenta de que Sasuke se había ido de la casa, seguramente tendría alguna misión pendiente el día de hoy o simplemente quería estar solo, Itachi estaba consciente de lo apegado que es Sasuke a él, era normal que reaccionara de esa forma, después de todo Sasuke siempre había celoso con él, solo esperaba que le enojo de Sasuke no le durara demasiado, pero sabiendo lo rencoroso que es Sasuke, sería como esperar que nevara en verano, Itachi suspiro resignado y fue a bañarse. Mientras se quitaba la ropa y calentaba el agua para tomar su baño estaba pensando nuevamente en todo el problema que tenía ahora en frente, se metió al agua caliente se sentó en la bañera y tomo una toalla remojándola y luego poniéndosela en la cara para relajarse, algo que pudo lograrlo parcialmente.

— **¿Qué voy a hacer? —**se preguntó a sí mismo, ¿estaba bien que en una situación como esta también obedeciera a su padre?, después de todo no sería Fugaku el que se casaría, viviría y tendría que estar con la Hyūga-san para toda su vida, sino era él Itachi, el que tendría que jugar ese papel, estaba seguro que después del matrimonio su padre no lo dejaría en paz, probablemente luego lo estaría presionando en tener descendencia y eso era aún más complicado que el mismo matrimonio, si no la amaba a ella y estaba seguro de que ella tampoco lo amaba a él, ¿entonces cómo podrían entregarse el uno al otro?, de esa forma Itachi se ponía a analizar las situaciones que se le estaban por venir encima, estaba seguro que la parte posterior al matrimonio sería lo más complicado de todo, claro estaba que como hombre, Itachi, probablemente se dejaría llevar por sus instintos al momento de tener intimidad con la que sería su esposa, pero había algo mucho más importante que él no se permitiría cometer, no forzaría a una mujer a hacer lo que él quiera, no sería capaz de hacerle eso a una mujer. Itachi se terminó de darse el baño y se envolvió una toalla alrededor de la cintura y salió del baño en dirección a su habitación, tomo la ropa casual que usaba cuando estaba en casa, unos pantalones azules y una camisa negra, se agarró el cabello en una cola hacia atrás como siempre lo había hecho.

— **¡Itachi, ya vámonos!—**grito su madre desde la puerta principal de la casa, Itachi dejo su banda ninja en la mesa de su habitación, pues hoy no haría nada como shinobi, salió de la habitación y camino hasta la puerta donde su madre lo esperaba con los brazos cruzados haciéndole señas de que se apresurara, Itachi solo sonrió de lado y se puso las sandalias para salir, una vez que estuvieron fuera de la casa Uchiha, Itachi solo caminaba a lado de su madre con los ojos cerrados y ambas manos dentro de sus bolsillos, mientras escuchaba los gimoteos de las chicas que pasaban a su lado, algo que era ya costumbre, ¿sería mucho pedir algo de silencio?, pues para pasear por la zona comercial de Konoha en pleno día, era demasiado.

—**Veamos… ya tenemos varios de los regalos… falta la tortuga—**dijo Mikoto entrando a la tienda de cerámica, pidiéndole a la vendedora la tradicional tortuga que se daba como regalo en la ceremonia de compromiso, la vieja anciana le presento varios modelos de tortugas a Mikoto quien emocionada elegía la más bonita que creía que le gustaría a la muchacha, mientras Itachi solo se apoyaba en un pared mirando de lejos los artículos.

—**Mikoto-san ¿Quién se comprometerá? —**pregunto la vieja anciana mientras guardaba con cuidado la tortuga blanca con detalles plateados que había elegido Mikoto.

—**Mi hijo mayor, Itachi—**respondió Mikoto sonriente señalando a su hijo, la anciana hizo una cara de sorpresa al saber que era Itachi-san, el prodigio de los Uchiha el que iba a comprometerse, lastimosamente esa anciana era muy chismosa y seguramente el chisme se regaría por la aldea en menos de una hora siendo optimistas.

—**Itachi-san, Felicidades—**exclamo la anciana con una sonrisa amable refiriéndose a Itachi, quien respondió con una ligera reverencia, ahora el misterio sería ¿Quién sería la afortunada chica que se casaría con Itachi?, eso era muy intrigante. Mikoto y su hijo salieron de la tienda, Itachi cargaba con todos los artículos que había comprado su madre, lo último que faltaba era revisar la tela del kimono matrimonial de la novia, Mikoto había pensado en un hermoso diseño blanco con flores lilas como decoración pues sabía que eran las favoritas de Itachi. Por ultimo entraron a la tienda de las telas Mikoto pidió que los atuendos de los novios se hicieran en seda, explico el diseño del kimono de la novia y luego explico los colores para la realización del traje de Itachi, una combinación de negro con azul marino, ambos atuendos llevarían el símbolo Uchiha en sus espaldas. La mujer de la tienda de telas también pregunto acerca de la boda y Mikoto volvió a responder lo mismo de hace un momento, la mujer tuvo la misma reacción que la anciana de la tienda de cerámica, pero ahora la hija de la dueña de la tienda de seda salió del lugar con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, algo que sorprendió a los presentes.

—**Lo siento, Mikoto-san, Itachi-san, mi hija… tuvo un mal día—**dijo la mujer cortésmente excusando la reacción de su hija, era más que obvio que había salido llorando al enterarse de la boda de Itachi, lo que lo llevo a pensar que tal vez ahora las chicas dejarían de perseguirlo, al saber que él ya era un hombre comprometido, al menos podría sacar algo de provecho de la situación; Mikoto pago lo referente a los atuendos y ambos regresaron a casa cuando estaba empezando a anochecer, por suerte Mikoto había dejado la comida preparada para Fugaku y Sasuke, y ahora solo quedaba por preparar la cena, además de que tendría que instruir a su hijo para la ceremonia que se llevaría a cabo el día de mañana.

—**Ahh… Finalmente llegamos, ha sido un día muy cansado—**exclamó Mikoto mientras se saca las sandalias y tomaba los paquetes de la ceremonia e iba a guardarlos, Itachi como siempre permanecía callado, se sacó las sandalias de la misma forma y las dejo ordenadas a un lado, pasó al interior de la casa directamente al dojo, donde su padre y Sasuke parecían estar entrenando, acontecimientos como eran extraños, pero Itachi se sentía feliz por Sasuke, pues siempre quería que Fugaku le prestara algo de atención y este de vez en cuando lo hacía cuando entrenaba con su hijo mejor para supuestamente evaluar su potencial, Itachi se quedó sentado en el jardín frente al estanque sin interrumpirlos, cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente tres veces, entrando en meditación.

— **¡Nii-san!—**grito Sasuke, Itachi no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se sumió nuevamente en sus propios pensamientos hasta que escucho la voz de Sasuke cerca de su oído, de pronto el chico había caído encima de él abrazándolo, parecía que estaba vez el enojo se le había esfumado rápidamente, seguramente sería porque había entrenado con su padre, Itachi se dio la vuelta mirándolo con una sonrisa.

—**Sasuke—**respondió Itachi tranquilo ante el saludo efusivo de su hermano menor, quien aún lo abrazaba feliz del cuello**— ¿Por qué estás tan feliz? —**Pregunto Itachi**— Otôsan entreno conmigo hoy toda la tarde—**respondió Sasuke ante la pregunta, mientras se sentaba a lado de Itachi**— Pero Otôsan no quiso contarme con quien te casaras ¿Tú me contarías Itachi? —**pregunto Sasuke a su hermano, Itachi lo miro intrigado por un momento y luego creyó no tenía nada de malo que se lo contara a su hermano**—Es Hyūga Hinata—**dijo Itachi volviendo a cerrar los ojos respirando tranquilo el aire a su alrededor, Sasuke puso los ojos como platos ¿cómo puede casarse con Hinata? Algo crujió en el estómago de Sasuke como si sintiera que algo importante le fue robado, Sasuke era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo y lo más probable era que jamás lo admitiera, pero desde que Hinata había desistido de estar detrás de Naruto, Sasuke pensó que tal vez podría portarse amable con una mujer por primera vez, Hinata tenía algo extrañamente bonito que llamaba la atención de Sasuke, igual que a su hermano disfrutaba de las personas calladas y nada exageradas como creía que era Hinata, pero ahora ya era muy tarde, a ella la habían comprometido con su hermano mayor y ahora Sasuke sentía celos de Itachi nuevamente, creía que todo lo bueno se lo daban a él y Sasuke solo era como el hijo pequeño e inmaduro, el rostro de Sasuke endureció e hizo mueca de desagrado, sus manos se cerraron en puños, al saber la identidad de su futura cuñada, Itachi lo miro de reojo curioso.

— **¿Qué sucede? —**Le pregunto Itachi a su hermano pequeño**—Nada Itachi… okaa-san dice que la cena esta lista—**dijo Sasuke mientras se levantaba y se dirigía nuevamente a la casa, Itachi fue detrás de él y noto que algo no estaba bien, Sasuke actuaba demasiado extraño con el tema de su compromiso, no esperaba que le afectara tanto.

Una vez que entraron a la casa su madre les sirvió la cena y parecía que todos comerían en silencio de nuevo hasta que Mikoto empezó con la conversación

—**Ya está todo listo para el día de mañana, Fugaku espero que hayas comprado el sake—**dijo Mikoto y vio cómo su marido asentía con la cabeza lentamente, Sasuke no pudo evitar mirando de reojo a ambos padre, la conversación del compromiso de Itachi lo fastidiaba y no comprendía muy bien porque, si después de todo no iba a perder a Itachi del todo y aun seguiría siendo su hermano o tal vez sería que le molestaba la idea de haber perdido algo que ni siquiera había sido suyo, Sasuke perdió el apetito de inmediato y dejo el plato de un lado.

—**Otôsan, okaa-san, me retiro, olvide hacer algunos pendientes, disculpen—**dijo Sasuke levantándose de la mesa ante la mirada de extrañeza de su madre ¿Qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo al pequeño Sasuke?, el resto de miembros de la familia se quedaron a terminar su cena.

—**Mañana en la noche, será la ceremonia del compromiso, he hablado con Hiashi Hyūga sobre eso, al parecer en la mansión se están llevando a cabo todos los preparativos necesarios para la ceremonia—**informo Fugaku terminando su plato y empezando a tomar su té.

— **¿Y su hija ya lo sabe? —**Pregunto Itachi**—Se le fue informado a Hinata del asunto hoy en la mañana, lo ha tomado bastante bien, digno de una señorita de buena clase—**respondió Fugaku, Itachi tomaba su té lentamente, a él se lo habían dicho anoche y a ella apenas esta mañana, ¿Qué clase de destino les esperaba a ambos? Se preguntó Itachi término su cena y agradeció la comida.

—**Itachi, lee esto, te servirá para mañana—**dijo su padre entregándole un libro acerca de la ceremonia del compromiso y del matrimonio, no era necesario que lo leyera pues Itachi sabía qué tipo de formalidades se tomaban en cuenta para la ceremonia, sin embargo tomo el libro y se marchó rumbo a la habitación, se puso la ropa de dormir con lentitud y luego se sentó al borde de su ventana tratando de despejar su mente de todos los pensamientos que lo hostigaban, tenía en sus manos el libro referente a la ceremonia del compromiso y con la luz de la luna como suficiente ojeo las páginas del libro solo tomando en cuenta los puntos importantes durante la ceremonia, antes había leído toda clase de libros de Ninjutsu, Genjutsu y otras especialidades, pero ahora leía sobre las actuaciones en la ceremonia de compromiso, un poco cansado y hostigado por el asunto termino de leer todo el libro muy pronto, se acostó en su futon y cerró los ojos tratando de descansar.

Al día siguiente, todo el tiempo su madre se había pasado ocupada ordenando que llevaran los regalos a la casa de los Hyūga para que estuvieran listo a la hora de la ceremonia del té, Itachi había sido obligado a bañarse con un tipo de esencias especiales, se vistió con el atuendo formal de pantalones negros y la chaqueta que iba por encima de color azul, los Uchiha todos estaban listos para la ceremonia y emprendieron su camino hasta la mansión Hyūga, Mikoto iba sonriendo muy feliz porque uno de sus hijos iba a comprometerse, luego vendría el matrimonio y solo sería cuestión de tiempo para tuviera unos hermosos nietos, Fugaku, Sasuke e Itachi iban serios, cada quien en sus pensamientos y Mikoto al mirarlos se preguntaba ¿Cómo era que sus hijos tenían ese forma de ser de Fugaku?, si hubiera tenido una hija, tal vez sería casi tan alegre como lo es ella, o al menos no tan sería como los hombre de la casa. Llegaron a la mansión Hyūga y fueron recibidos por los guardias de la familia secundaria, aquellos que estaban a cargo de la seguridad de la familia principal, los hicieron pasar hacia el interior de la casa al salón principal; en aquel salón se encontraban las máximas autoridades de Konoha, la Hokage y los dos ancianos consejeros, los cabezas de las familias involucrados en el compromiso se sentaron a los extremos, Sasuke del lado de su padre y Mikoto al lado de las mujeres, donde se encontraban además Hanabi Hyūga la ahora definitiva heredera del clan, Itachi se quedó en la mesa central donde empezaría la ceremonia del té.

La puerta del salón volvia a abrirse una vez más esta vez dejando pasar a Hinata, quien lucía hermosa con un kimono de tonos lilas ligeros y algunas flores estampadas que le daban un aspecto elegante y refinado, la joven Hyūga hizo una reverencia de saludo ante las autoridades presentes y a la familia del novio, dando así por iniciada la ceremonia del té primero sirvió el té a la familia del novio, empezando por Fugaku, Mikoto y al final Sasuke quien en ese instante pensó que hubiera deseado que a él lo hubieran obligado al compromiso en lugar de a Itachi, Hinata sirvió el té con elegancia demostrando una delicada y tímida sonrisa a los que posteriormente pasarían a ser su familia, continuo con las autoridades de Konoha, hasta llegar a su familia. Luego cambio la jarra del té tomando el té especial que habrían de compartir Itachi y ella, le sirvió el té al joven Uchiha y luego se sentó frente a él, lo miro a los ojos y ambos volvieron a conectar de esa forma especial igual que la primera vez en la que se había visto.

_**Flashback**_

—_**Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama desea hablar con usted en el salón—**__aviso Neji a Hinata__**—Gracias Neji-niisan, ahora voy—**__respondió Hinata ante la orden y bajo desde su habitación al salón principal donde la esperaba su padre, abrió la puerta con cuidado pasando con la mirada fija al suelo y se sentó frente al líder del clan Hyūga._

— _**¿Me…me ha llamado padre? —**__dijo Hinata, mirando como su padre tenía la misma expresión seria en el rostro y con ambos brazos cruzando, Hiashi tomo el aire suficiente en sus pulmones y hablo._

—_**Te he llamado para informarte sobre tu compromiso con Itachi Uchiha—**__dijo cortante yendo directamente al punto, Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida ¿ella casarse? Antes si lo había pensado pero…pero con Itachi Uchiha, si apenas conocía, lo había conocido el día anterior, ¿Cómo su padre pudo comprometerla con él?, un desconocido y sobre todo un Uchiha, se suponía que Hiashi y Fugaku se odiaban ¿Entonces como habían comprometido a sus dos hijos?_

—_**Fue un error que cometí hace quince años, pensé que tu valor para este clan era nulo y por eso decidí llegar a este acuerdo con Fugaku, sin embargo ahora me pesan mis malas decisiones—**__expreso Hiashi a su hija quien tenía en rostro sorprendido por todo lo que representaba un compromiso y posteriormente una boda._

—_**En…Entiendo, me esforzaré por traer honor a nuestra familia—**__dijo Hinata aceptando la decisión que había tomado su padre y bajo la mirada, Hiashi se levantó y camino a la puerta del salón__**—Que así sea—**__fue lo último que dijo Hiashi antes de salir del salón principal, los ojos de Hinata de llenaron de lágrimas, que más hubiera querido comprometerse con Naruto, ahora ese pequeño sueño se terminó por romper dejándole a la vista su verdadero destino, ahora este estaría ligado al de Itachi Uchiha, dejaría de ser una Hyūga y pasaría a ser una Uchiha, tendría que ya de todas formas resignarse y cumplir con lo último que le estaba pidiendo su padre_

— _**¡Hina-chan, papá me ha dicho que te casaras! —**__Entro Hanabi emocionada al enterarse de la boda de su hermana mayor y la abrazo y luego se dio cuenta que ella lloraba__**— ¿Qué sucede? —**__preguntó Hanabi preocupada por las lágrimas en los ojos de su hermana._

—_**No…no su…sucede nada, solo voy a extrañarte—**__dijo Hinata, mientras abrazaba a su hermana__**—Verás que para la ceremonia del té vas a estar hermosa, yo misma te arreglaré, ese hombre va a quedar encantado con tu belleza—**__dijo Hanabi mientras acariciaba el cabello de Hinata__**—Por cierto ¿Quién es él? —**__Pregunto Hanabi__**—U…Uchiha Itachi—**__respondió Hinata aun abrazada a su hermana con la mirada perdida en la habitación, Hanabi se quedó quieta y algo preocupada__**—¿Uchiha Itachi?, no es posible ¿Cómo papá pudo? —**__Dijo Hanabi, ahora su hermana dejaría de estar en la familia y se convertiría en una Uchiha__**—Él ha dicho que es un acuerdo que lleva mucho tiempo, debe cumplirlo porque dio su palabra—**__suspiro__**—Yo me esforzaré esta última vez por cumplir sus órdenes y traer honor a la familia—**__respondió Hinata firmemente sin tartamudear, segura de sus palabras, mientras Hanabi lo único que podía hacer era brindarle su apoyo_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Ambos se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos y empezaron con el intercambio de los regalos por parte de la familia del novio

—**Hinata-san, le hago entrega de este presente es representación de mis sentimientos puros y de buena intención hacia usted—**dijo Itachi entregándole el kimono de seda que Hinata usaría en la boda, este tenía el símbolo del clan en la espalda, las formalidades continuaron en la ceremonia del té hasta que esta finalizo dando por sentado el compromiso entre Itachi Uchiha y Hinata Hyūga, quienes habrían de casarse en un mes aproximadamente, los líderes de las familias dieron por culminado el acuerdo ahora que sus hijos estaban comprometidos y la boda se aproximaba. Hinata e Itachi ahora eran oficialmente novios siendo en un futuro novios y para siempre compañeros, aunque ambos no se amaran… todavía.

* * *

**¿Les ha gustado?, déjenme leer sus opiniones, saben que las tomaré en cuenta. Muchas Gracias por Leer este FanFic y dejar sus comentarios, los veo a más tardar en una semana con el siguiente capítulo. **

**Arigato Nephtys Hime / Siojane12**


	3. Extraños en la noche

_**Hola queridos amigos aquí les traigo el capítulo de esta semana, creo que esta un poco largo, pero no me había dado cuenta de la extensión hasta que lo revise, disfrútenlo !**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

**Capítulo 3 **_**"Extraños en la noche"**_

Una vez terminada la ceremonia del té, los agradecimientos regalos y varias otras cosas por parte ambas familias no se hicieron esperar, Mikoto había sido muy observadora con las actitudes y gestos de Hinata durante la recepción haciendo que a simple vista su futura nuera le cayera muy bien, Hanabi atendía muy bien a los invitados en la mansión como futura heredera del clan tenía que dar la mejor impresión posible, Itachi al mirar como todos celebraban con licor el compromiso y se ponían algo extraños a causa del efecto, decidió que lo mejor sería salir un momento y respirar fuera de ese ambiente festivo, Itachi se sentó al borde de la casa mirando el árbol central del patio delantero de los Hyūga, se veía bastante solitario aquel árbol, Itachi se cruzó de brazos cerrando sus ojos y respirando profundamente para relajarse hasta que fuera hora de marcharse de aquella casa, sin embargo el ruido del interior del salón no le dejaba relajarse, simplemente se quedó ahí sentado mirando el cielo nocturno, al menos afuera hacia menos ruido, mientras miraba la luna empezó a pensar sobre el tiempo de soltero que le quedaba, no iba a ser más que un mes, mientras se hacían los arreglos de la boda, Itachi no podía evitar sentir pesar cuando recordaba ese asunto, de pronto se abrió la puerta del salón y noto que alguien caminaba en su dirección.

—**Lo… Lo siento Uchiha-san, no… no sabía que estaba aquí—**dijo Hinata con timidez al encontrar ahí a Itachi, pensó que él también estaría festejando con los demás en el salón, estuvo dispuesta a volver de nuevo al salón cuando Itachi le hablo

—**No tiene por qué disculparse, es su casa—**dijo Itachi levantándose de donde se encontraba sentado, camino hacia Hinata demostrándole una pequeña sonrisa amable, Hinata enrojeció sus mejillas y bajo la mirada y jugueteo con sus dedos un momento, Itachi se sintió confundido por la reacción de Hinata pues no entendió que fue lo que había hecho para ponerla en ese estado, aunque era algo bastante común que las chicas actuaran extraño cuando estaban alrededor de él, sin embargo la reacción de Hinata no le molesto en lo absoluto

—**Ne…necesitaba un poco de aire, es…espero no le m...moleste mi presencia—**dijo Hinata temerosa, no podía evitar tartamudear cuando sentía que alguien la intimidaba, tal vez en sus misiones podía hablar claramente pero cuando se sentía vulnerable aun frente a una persona no podía evitar tartamudear, Itachi volvió a caminar hasta donde había estado hace algunos minutos y continuo mirando al cielo

—**Al contrario, su presencia me podría resultar agradable—**respondió Itachi ante la duda de Hinata, la peliazul alzo su mirada, notando cada paso de Itachi hasta cuando se detuvo junto a uno de los pilares de la casa manteniendo su mirada fija en el cielo nocturno, Hinata se acercó lentamente hasta pararse a su lado cruzándose de brazos también mirando hacia arriba, era una hermosa noche, el cielo mostraba varias estrellas alrededor de la luna quien iluminaba con su luz al árbol que estaba en medio del patio de la mansión, tal vez no era demasiado inspirador el paisaje que podía apreciarse pero había algo en el ambiente que lo hacía agradable, por varios minutos ambos se mantuvieron callados, disfrutando del silencio del otro, pues como era muy común en ellos el no ser demasiado elocuentes. Hinata miro un momento a su lado y parecía que Itachi estaba muy concentrado en su mirada hacia el cielo, a Hinata le intrigo lo que estaría pasando por su cabeza en ese instante, cuando de pronto una sombra paso de lado de ella y una persona apareció en medio de ambos.

—**Buenas Noches—**dijo una voz de tono lúgubre haciendo que Hinata gritara por el susto que le provoco y tropezó cayendo sentada en el suelo, Itachi quien ya esperaba que Shisui apareciera se inmuto ante el saludo de su primo, pero giro la cabeza en un movimiento rápido cuando Hinata grito y termino en el suelo, Shisui se asustó por la reacción de Hinata y se apresuró a ayudarla, le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse a lo que Hinata dudo viendo sus ojos rojos a causa de Sharingan pero luego acepto su ayuda.

—**Disculpe no era mi intención asustarla—**dijo mientras Hinata se levantaba y asentía con la cabeza lentamente con las mejillas ruborizadas, Itachi solo los miro por un momento revisando que ella estuviera bien, luego Shisui se dio la vuelta mirando a Itachi cruzado de brazos con un mirada de sospecha

—**Que dirá tu prometida pequeño Itachi si te viera aquí con otra chica—**dijo Shisui con un tono burlón "otra chica que está muy bonita" pensó el Uchiha haciendo un cara de gusto al verla de reojo, Shisui no era bueno ocultando cuando una chica le gustaba a primera vista, después regreso su mirada a Itachi quien parecía estar algo molesto al notar la expresión que tenía su primo

—**Mi prometida no diría nada porque ella estaba junto a mí antes que aparecieras—**respondió Itachi con un tono molesto a lo que Shisui rápidamente quito su expresión pervertida y volvió su vista a Hinata, quien tenía las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza**—Con…con permiso—**dijo Hinata bajando su mirada y volvió a entrar en el salón corriendo.

—**Sabía que era una Hyūga, pero no pensé que sería tan… bonita—**expreso Shisui cruzándose de brazos entrecerrando ligeramente sus ojos.

—**No deberías expresarte así de la prometida de tu primo y mucho menos mirarla como la miras—**dijo Itachi dándose la vuelta mirando a Shisui como si estuviese celoso, Shisui miro a su primo con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro y luego se acercó a él abrazándolo y dándole unos golpecitos en la cabeza

— **¿Acaso el pequeño Itachi esta celoso? —**dijo Shisui poniendo un mano en su boca y enrojeciendo forzadamente sus mejillas para molestar a Itachi, quien solo cerro los ojos molesto por la expresión de su primo.

—**No, solo que sé más respetuoso—**respondió en seco Itachi, estaba seguro de no sentir nada especial por la Hyūga más que respeto, sin embargo Shisui empezó a picar en las costillas a Itachi tratando de que al menos dijera que le gustaba la chica

—**Ya basta Shisui, eres un fastidio a veces—**dijo Itachi mientras se quitaba las manos de Shisui que tenía a su alrededor, lo que Shisui entendió que su primo estaba llegando a su límite de paciencia ¿pero y si lo presionaba para que se enojara?, no era muy buena idea pues hacer una escena en la casa de su prometida no se vería bien, sin embargo sabía que Itachi no se dejaría llevar era demasiado cuidadoso y le gustaba mantener todo en calma, así que Shisui opto mejor por calmarse y dejar en paz a Itachi por ahora

—**Pero qué manera de conocerse ustedes, sin decir nada, deberías esforzarte un poco más por conocer a la chica—**dijo Shisui mientras se apoyaba en uno de los pilares de la casa jugando con un kunai entre las manos, Itachi lo escucho con pesar hasta que tomo en cuenta un detalle

— **¿Estuviste espiándonos? —**pregunto Itachi a su primo quien se alzaba de hombro con una expresión despreocupada

—**Tenía que buscar el momento adecuado para "aparecer" por cierto no me invitaste a tu "ceremonia" que desconsiderado Itachi—**respondió Shisui tratando de dar la vuelta al asunto, giro su rostro a un lado con una expresión de indignación ante su primo, quien solo sonrió de lado

—**Sabes que solo acude la familia directa en la ceremonia de compromiso, no te hagas el idiota—**dijo Itachi mientras negaba con la cabeza ante la expresión de su primo, quien se le acerco cautela y le susurró al oído

— **¿Y cómo planeas conocer a tu chica? —**pregunto Shisui a Itachi, con un tono y rostro pervertidos, haciendo que aquellos pensamientos entraran en la cabeza del pelinegro ¿Qué haría en ese momento?, sacudió la cabeza tratando de dejar de lado aun ese asunto y Shisui se alejó de él mirándolo con ambas cejas levantadas y una sonrisa maliciosa

—**Eso no te incumbe Shisui…—**respondió Itachi arrastrando cada palabra por la molestia que le provocaba "aquel" asunto

—**Pero si yo me refería a sus gustos y otras cosas deberías saber aquella muchacha que en un mes será tu esposa—**respondió Shisui dándole la vuelta al asunto y sentido de la pregunta**— ¿O tu que pensabas pequeño Itachi pervertido? —**pregunto Shisui mirando a su primo con el rostro pervertido de nuevo

— **¡Cállate! —**dijo Itachi en seco cruzándose de brazos molesto, ese estúpido Shisui siempre le hacía preguntas en doble sentido a las cuales después les daba la vuelta y terminaba él siendo el que pensaba en cosas fuera de lugar, Shisui se echó para atrás riendo, una vez más Itachi había en sus preguntas de doble sentido, aun sin terminar de reírse se acercó a su primo tocándole un hombro

—**Me voy, salgo de misión, solo vine a curiosear tu ceremonia de compromiso—**dijo Shisui aun riéndose bajo del pasillo de la casa y luego camino hasta el árbol que estaba en el centro del patio**—Adiós—**se despidió Shisui de su primo con una sonrisa y desapareció tal como apareció entre Hinata y él, Itachi suspiro pesadamente y regreso al salón de la ceremonia

Ya muy entrada la noche la familia Uchiha y el resto de los invitados se despidieron de los Hyūga y agradecieron por la hospitalidad recibida. Estando de vuelta en su hogar, cada quien se dirigió a su respectiva habitación, ninguno de los Uchiha estaba excesivamente borracho, apenas habían bebido unas cuantas copas siempre manteniendo la compostura, en la familia Hyūga había pasado algo similar, sin embargo la Hokage se bebió todo el sake que estuvo a su alcance poniéndose al final algo violenta, cosa que sorprendió mucho a los que estaban en el salón mientras Shizune trataba de llevarse a cuestas, ese fue el único episodio exagerado dentro de la reunión.

Tanto Itachi como Sasuke caminaron cada quien a sus habitaciones para descansar y sus padres de igual forma, Itachi se quitó la ropa elegante que trajo puesta durante toda la noche y la apilo a un lado de la habitación, tomo el futon estirándolo sobre el suelo y posteriormente se acostó para finalmente descansar de aquella noche tan cansada, mientras estaba acostado puso sus manos detrás de su nuca y recordó, en toda la noche no había cruzado palabra con Hinata, nada más que durante la ceremonia del compromiso y posteriormente algunos segundo mientras ambos estaban parados fuera del salón antes de ser interrumpidos en su silencio por Shisui, tampoco había podido conectar con su mirada, ya que ella pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo conversando con su madre o con la heredera de su clan, casi pareciera que lo estaba evitando, Itachi frunció el ceño ante aquel pensamiento y luego lo dejo pasar, se dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos quedándose dormido.

Al día siguiente el tiempo ya estaba empezando a correr en su contra contando los días que faltaban hasta su boda, cosa que no deseaba recordar bajo ninguna circunstancia, se levantó temprano tomando un baño y pasando por la cocina donde su madre ya había preparado el desayuno y estaba apenas sirviéndolo, Itachi se sentó tomando un onigiri comiéndolo con rapidez y luego pasando el té, le agradeció a su madre por la comida y salió casi tan rápido como entro a la cocina. Camino hasta la entrada de la casa colocándose las sandalias ninja.

—**Me voy—**anuncio mientras abría la puerta y salía, caminaba por las calles del barrio Uchiha hasta la salida de este, paso frente a la panadería de su tía a quien saludo de lejos mientras caminaba, una vez que salió del barrio paso caminando de largo hasta la torre de la Hokage, toco la puerta de su oficina hasta que se le fue autorizado a pasar, entro y se encontró con la mirada plateada de Hinata, quien rápidamente desvió su mirada, Itachi se sorprendió de verla ahí pero no hizo preguntas al respecto y paso hasta pararse frente a la Hokage Tsunade

—**Buenos Días—**saludó Itachi a las mujeres presentes en la habitación, Hinata asintió con la cabeza ante el saludo al igual que Tsunade y Shizune, aquel saludo tan poco expresivo sorprendió a Tsunade quien aún tenía algo de malestar debido al sake que bebió la noche anterior, la Hokage se masajeaba las cienes y luego miro a los jóvenes que estaban frente a ella

—**Para estar comprometidos, ustedes son bastante serios—**comento Tsunade mirándolos a ambos, Hinata enrojeció sus mejillas pues no sabía cuál era la forma correcta para referirse a su prometido y también Itachi tenía la misma interrogante en la cabeza, luego Tsunade salto del tema

—**Los he llamado a ambos porque tengo una misión importante—**comenzó explicando la Hokage**—Unos pergaminos que fueron robados a Konoha se encuentran siendo movilizados por un grupo de ladrones comunes, sin embargo se conoce que serán entregados a la aldea oculta de la lluvia, tendrán que interceptar la entrega y traer los pergaminos de nuevo a Konoha—**termino de explicar la misión, entrelazo sus dedos frente a ella y volvió a hablar**—Hinata con su uso del Byakugan hará más sencillo el rastreo de los delincuentes además de poder ver si aparece algún ninja de la aldea de la lluvia, Itachi tú serás el capitán de esta misión, ambos tráiganme con los pergaminos, saldrán esta misma tarde—**termino de hablar Tsunade asignando la misión a ambos.

—**Hai—**respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo retirándose de la oficina Tsunade, Itachi le cedió el paso a Hinata para que saliese primero y luego salió él, ambos caminaron callados por los pasillos de la torre hasta la salida

— **¿Estará lista para salir al medio día? —**pregunto Itachi directamente, Hinata lo miro y asintió con la cabeza levemente**—Entonces la veré en la entrada de Konoha al medio día—**dijo Itachi con una expresión seria

—**Hai—**respondió Hinata marchándose en dirección a su casa, Itachi hizo lo mismo, mientras caminaba pensó en lo que la Hokage menciono en su oficina, ambos se trataban con demasiado hermetismo como para estar comprometidos, tal vez debería comportarse un poco más accesible con Hinata y darle confianza, porque eso era lo que hacían las personas casadas y sería mejor empezar a practicar.

Itachi llego a su casa y camino directo a su habitación preparando sus cosas para la misión, en una mochila pequeña guardo lo que siempre usaba habitualmente en todas las misiones, kunais, shurikens, papeles bomba, algunos pergaminos importantes y varias otras cosas, vio la hora en el reloj de pared y faltaban quince minutos para hora que había establecido con Hinata, tomo su mochila y paso antes por la cocina, ahí estaban su madre y Sasuke

—**Ya me voy—**anuncio Itachi a su madre, quien se dio la vuelta y le dio un paquete a su hijo

—**Ahí llevaras uno aperitivos para el camino—**dijo Mikoto sonriéndole a Itachi y luego volvió a darse la vuelta siguiendo con la comida para el almuerzo, Sasuke miro la mochila de Itachi y abrió los ojos emocionado

—**Nii-san ¿iras a una misión? ¿Puedo ir contigo? —**pregunto Sasuke a su hermano mayor, esperando que esta vez le dijera que podría acompañarlo, Itachi sonrió y le dio un piquete en la frene a Sasuke

—**Hoy no, ya tengo a mi compañero de misión, será en otra ocasión Sasuke—**respondió Itachi ante la pregunta de Sasuke, guardo el paquete que le dio su madre en su mochila y se dispuso a salir

—**Siempre dices lo mismo Itachi—**refunfuño Sasuke cruzándose de brazos, Itachi lo miro nostálgico, tal vez algún día podría llevar a su hermano pequeño en una misión, de la misma forma como cuando había salido en la misión del Jabalí hace años, aquellos recuerdos eran muy buenos.

Itachi camino por las calles de Konoha dirigiéndose a la puerta principal de Konoha, se fijó en la posición del sol en el cielo y asumió que faltaban al menos cinco minutos para la hora indicada, al caminar noto como ahora las muchachas que durante casi toda su vida lo habían estado rodeando, suspirando y susurrando a su alrededor, ahora las veía a algunas con los ojos llorosos, definitivamente eso lo hacía sentir más incómodo que las otras veces, Itachi trato de ignorarlas hasta que llego a puerta principal de la aldea, sin embargo se sorprendió al ver a Hinata apoyada en una de las puertas mirando fijamente hacia el bosque exterior de la aldea, Itachi se acercó lentamente a ella y se paró a su lado.

—**Disculpe si la he hecho esperarme demasiado—**dijo Itachi también mirando hacia afuera, Hinata negó con la cabeza y lo miro de lado

—**No… no se preocupe U…Uchiha-san ha llegado a tiempo—**respondió Hinata bajando un poco la mirada**—A…Acostumbro llega si…siempre antes—**explico Hinata jugando un poco con un mechón de su cabello, Itachi la miro con curiosidad, a pesar de ambos estar comprometidos se trataban con demasiado formalidad, Itachi comenzó a caminar saliendo de la aldea y Hinata camino a su lado nerviosa por tener que compartir una misión con él, se preguntó ¿Por qué Tsunade-sama no habría enviado al equipo completo de rastreo? Por lo general estaba acostumbrada a trabajar con Kiba, Akamaru y Shino, sin embargo no entendía por qué la envió esta vez específicamente con Itachi, los dos caminaron en silencio durante todo el camino hasta que el día empezó a oscurecerse, el sol se ocultaba entre las montañas dando paso a la noche junto la luna.

—**Acamparemos aquí—**anuncio Itachi, Hinata asintió con la cabeza y empezó a preparar el campamento, Itachi hizo una pequeña fogata y pronto todo estuvo listo, ninguno de los dos cruzaron palabra desde la salida de Konoha, por más que ambos apreciaran el silencio, siempre habían estado rodeados de personas que tenían una facilidad de sacar temas de conversación y ahora el silencio comenzaba a ser algo incómodo, se sentaron frente a la fogata y empezaron a comer un poco para después poder descansar, Itachi abrió el paquete de su madre que revelaba unos deliciosos onigiris tomo uno y los demás los guardo, Hinata saco una manzana y la pelo empezando a comerla, era gracioso ver como ambos se miraban de reojo sin decir nada, como si esperaran que el otro iniciara una conversación, ambos terminaron de comer.

—**Yo puedo hacer el primer turno de vigilia Uchiha-san, mientras usted descansa—**dijo Hinata amablemente preocupándose por Itachi, durante el camino lo había notado algo cansado y pensó que lo mejor sería que él descansara

—**No se preocupe, no suelo dormir cuando estoy de misión, duerma usted—**respondió Itachi ante el ofrecimiento de Hinata para hacer la primera guardia

—**No tengo sueño Uchiha-san, mejor lo acompañare en la guardia—**dijo Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y activo el Byakugan empezó a revisar la zona en un kilómetro a la redonda de su posición actual, Itachi decidió mejor no contradecirla, se suponía que solo con mencionar algo una vez era más que suficiente para que una persona entendiera. Hinata subió a un árbol cercano campamento y pudo obtener una mejor visión del campo alrededor de ellos, no era bueno confiarse después de todo no era bueno subestimar las habilidades del enemigo, Itachi la siguió y se quedó al borde de la rama sobre la cual estaba Hinata.

—**Uchiha-san ¿puedo…puedo hacerle una pregunta? —**pregunto Hinata con cierta curiosidad, Itachi la miro un momento y luego asintió levemente con la cabeza

— **¿Por qué no s…suele dormir cu…cuando esta de misión? — **pregunto de nuevo Hinata temerosa de que la pregunta le molestara a Itachi, quien solamente sonrió de lado

— **¿Es común que usted tartamudee? —**Itachi le lanzó una pregunta de regreso a Hinata, evitando responder la que le había hecho, Hinata enrojeció un poco sus mejillas y jugo con sus dedos

—**Yo…—**Hinata quiso responder a la pregunta de Itachi pero le pareció que no era justo**—Yo le he pre…preguntado pr…primero Uchiha-san—**dijo Hinata también evitando responder la pregunta de Itachi, ambos rieron un poco por sus respuestas y luego Itachi se cruzó de brazos dando un respiro profundo

—**Bien… No duermo porque… no lo sé en realidad es una costumbre adquirida cuando estuve en Anbu—**respondió finalmente Itachi mirando a Hinata, quien de alguna forma estaba muy al pendiente de sus palabras**— ¿Y ahora usted responderá a la mía? — **pregunto Itachi a Hinata

—**Yo tar…tartamudeo cuando una si…situación me pone nerviosa, su…supongo que…que es también una cos…costumbre—**respondió Hinata finalmente a la pregunta de Itachi, aunque no con la verdad completa, Hinata tartamudeaba cuando se sentía por alguna persona que la rodeaba sin embargo sabía que el decirle eso a Itachi no era muy buena idea

— **¿Y usted se pone nerviosa en todas sus misiones? —**pregunto Itachi, pues al ser ninja se suponía que dejabas fuera de una misión tus miedos, porque eso te haría vulnerable ante el enemigo

—**No…no Uchiha-san, es más bi…bien la compañía—**respondió Hinata inconsciente de lo que le revelaba a Itachi

— **¿Entonces mi presencia la incómoda? —**volvió a preguntar Itachi, por general se había visto envuelto en varias situaciones diferentes pero hasta ahora no sabía que su presencia podría ser incómoda para otra persona

— **¿No cree que…que me hace de…demasiadas pre…preguntas? —**respondió Hinata jugando cos sus dedos y las mejillas aun ruborizadas

—**Usted no me ha hecho otra—**comento Itachi mientras miraba la luna, Hinata lo miro curiosa y no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risita, Itachi la vio confundido y compartió su risa, ambos se reían compartiendo lo que parecía un momento especial entre ambos, todos creerían que antes de comprometerse se conocerían bien el uno al otro, pero nunca era tarde para empezar.

Pasaron las horas y la vista de Hinata se vio agotada, la peliazul solo se arrimó al tronco del árbol se cerró los ojos tratando de descansar su vista unos minutos, pero sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormida, Itachi la miro y pensó que lo mejor sería bajarla para que pudiera descansar, se acercó a ella tomándola en brazos y de un salto estuvo en el suelo, la acomodo en suelo cubriéndola con una manta que estuvo cerca, pero cuando pretendió alejarse no pudo pues Hinata se había agarrado de su chaqueta a causa del frio, Itachi se sintió un poco en problemas y luego se hizo un espacio junto a ella para que descanse mientras él vigilaba, sin embargo al verla tan cómodamente durmiendo apoyada en él, también le empezó a dar sueño de esa forma pronto el sueño los atrapo a ambos.

A la mañana del día siguiente el sol empezaba a mostrar sus primeros rayos de mañana haciendo que se reflejaran sobre los ojo de Hinata quien abrió los ojos lentamente y se apoyó mejor sobre el pecho de Itachi sin darse cuenta que era él, cuando sintió las respiraciones de sus compañero sobre su cabello y por como su pecho se expandía para respirar, pronto Hinata se dio cuenta que ambos se habían quedado profundamente dormidos, Itachi aun parecía estar dormido pues no noto ningún cambio en su respiración, Hinata se movió lentamente para que Itachi no despertara, pero cuando estuvo a punto de dejarlo apoyado en el tronco del árbol noto que se estaba resbalando a un lado, Itachi despertó y se agarró de Hinata inconscientemente para no caer activo el Sharingan y ambos se quedaron demasiado cerca viéndose fijamente, no podían sentir nada más que sus respiraciones y el latir acelerado de ambos corazones.

—**Ya vamos tarde…—**comento Itachi ante la cercanía de Hinata, quien parecía haberse quedado petrificada entre sus brazos

—**S…si—**respondió Hinata en un susurro, en ese momento ambos se separaron rápidamente y empezaron a arreglar sus cosas para continuar el viaje en busca de los pergaminos que la Hokage les había encargado recuperar. Durante todo el viaje continuaron en silencio hasta la frontera cercana a la aldea de la lluvia, Hinata activo el Byakugan empezando a rastrear a los ladrones de los pergaminos, guio a Itachi hasta cuando estuvieron cerca de ellos, pero lo que parecía ser una misión rango A, resulto ser de un rango mucho más bajo, ambos Itachi y Hinata se sorprendieron por lo fácil que los ladrones se rindieron ante ellos entregándoles los pergaminos robados y pidiendo disculpas, Itachi no le vio sentido el asesinar a aquellos hombres que no eran más que malos ladrones y de esa forma Hinata e Itachi se retiraron.

Bajo la lluvia que esa zona ambos se refugiaron en una cueva por un momento tratando de secarse, pero se habían empapado completamente y no tenían más opción que continuar hasta que oscureciera, pero era evidente que no alcanzarían a llegar al país del fuego ese día, cuando a Itachi se le ocurrió que podrían pasar por la ciudad abandonada lugar de almacenamiento de armas y otras cosas propiedad del clan Uchiha, caminaron hasta que el cielo empezó a oscurecerse llegando finalmente hasta la ciudad abandonada, tanto Hinata como Itachi podían sentir el frio del agua recorrer por debajo de su ropa, se acercaron ambos a la entrada de lo que parecía ser un edificio donde un gato se asomó mientras estaba limpiando su rostro con una pata

—**Qué bueno es verte Itachi-boy—**dijo el gato mirando a Itachi un momento**— ¿Me has traído un regalo? —**pregunto el gato parándose sobre sus cuatro patas mirando a Itachi moviendo su cola lentamente de un lado a otro, Itachi saco un pequeño frasco aventándoselo al pequeño gato, quien lo atrapo con agilidad guardándolo**—Miau… Gracias Itachi-boy, Nekobaa-sama va a estar feliz de verte—** dijo el gato empezando a caminar al interior del edificio por una serie de pasillos que parecían ser un laberinto interior

— **¿Y quién es la chica que viene contigo Itachi-boy? —**pregunto el gato mientras caminaban.

—**Es mi compañera en esta misión Denka, y también mi prometida—**explico Itachi al gato que los guiaba, el cual dio un salto y se detuvo dándose la vuelta mirándolos a ambos

—**Itachi-boy, ¿va a casarse? —**pregunto el gato, a lo que Itachi solo asintió con la cabeza, Hinata miraba al gato parada detrás de Itachi mientras su cabello goteaba el exceso de agua que traía encima

—**A Nekobaa-sama va a gustarle saber eso—**dijo el pequeño gato volvió a caminar por el pasillo hasta que llegaron al salón en el que se encontraban Nekobaa y su nieta Tamaki, quienes a ver a Itachi se pusieron felices pues parecía que el Uchiha hace mucho tiempo que no había pasado por ahí.

— **¡Itachi! —**dijo Nekobaa acercándose a Itachi para abrazarlo, Tamaki solo lo saludo una pequeña sonrisa de lejos mientras su abuela abrazaba efusivamente al Uchiha

—**Yo también te extrañe Nekobaa—**dijo Itachi al ser abrazado por la anciana, quien se alejó un momento de él mirando a Hinata quien estaba parada detrás de Itachi muy tímida para hablar, solo hizo una pequeña reverencia ante la anciana

—**Pero si has venido acompañado dime ¿Quién es esta señorita? —**pregunto la anciana acercándose un poco Hinata

—**Es la prometida Itachi-boy, Nekobaa-sama—**dijo el pequeño gato Denka, la anciana abrió bien ambos ojos ante la sorpresa y se acercó más a Hinata examinándola

—**Pero si es una bella señorita—**dijo la anciana después de haber dado una vuelta alrededor de ella y la tomo con delicadeza del mentón para ver su rostro**—Y además poseedora del Byakugan—**dijo la anciana al notar los ojos aperlados de la muchacha, Hinata tenía las mejillas enrojecidas por la vergüenza que le causo el ser examinada por la anciana, quien después se alejó de ella y se acercó a Itachi dándole unos golpecitos en la mejilla

—**Has escogido bien hijo mío, parecer ser alguien pura de corazón, no menos esperaba menos de mi Itachi—**dijo la anciana volviendo al asiento del cual se había levantado y miro a ambos

— **¿Y que necesitas Itachi? —**pregunto la anciana

—**Por ahora solo pasar la noche aquí, mañana le pediré que me venda algunas cosas que me hacen falta—**explico Itachi a la anciana quien asintió levemente con la cabeza

—**Pueden quedarse aquí hijo mío, ya sabes donde esta cada cosa Itachi es tu casa—**dijo la anciana amablemente. Hinata e Itachi salieron del salón de la anciana gato y caminaron hasta la cocina Itachi calentó agua para ponerla en unos fideos pre-cocidos que estaban en las estanterías de la cocina, Hinata se sentó frente a la mesa que estaba en la cocina mirando a todos los gatos que por ahí rondaban algunos cachorros se acercaron a ella para que los acariciara y Hinata sin negarse acariciaba las patitas de los pequeños mientras se acostaban boca arriba, tan pronto el agua estuvo lista la sirvió sobre los fideos y espero cinco minutos antes de ponerlos en la mesa

—**Parece que le han agradado—**dijo Itachi mientras servía los fideos y vio a los pequeños gatos jugar con Hinata

—**Así pa…parece—**respondió Hinata levantándose a lavar las manos y luego volvió a sentarse**—Gra…gracias Uchiha-san—**Hinata agradeció la comida que Itachi le había servido mientras uno de los gatos se acostó en las piernas de Hinata

—**Por lo general estos gatos tienen un humor extraño, no le gusta que los toquen—**explico Itachi, recordando que hace tiempo cuando su padre los traía a él y a Sasuke a ver a Nekobaa casi siempre los gatos pequeños no se dejaban acariciar, por lo que Sasuke disfrutaba de ir detrás de ellos para atraparlos, algo que le hacía ganarse algunos arañazos de parte de los gatos.

Ambos terminaron de comer los fideos y limpiaron todo tal cual lo encontraron, los gatos pequeños seguían detrás de Hinata todavía con ganas de jugar, los gatos corrían alrededor de ellos jugando y trepándose por todo lugar que les fuera posible, Hinata por tratar de no pisar a ninguno de los gatos tropezó, Itachi la atrapo pero accidentalmente piso la cola de uno de ellos haciendo que callera a un lado con Hinata sobre él, tal vez aquellos conspiraron para volver torpes a Itachi y Hinata, y aquel plan les había funcionado. Itachi cayó al suelo de espaldas golpeándose la cabeza, Hinata sobre él casi le había quitado el aire de un golpe sin embargo sus labios se rozaron por accidente en la caída, sus labios seguían conectados cuando ambos abrieron los ojos, ambos se quedaron petrificados en ese momento mientras los gatos seguían corriendo a su alrededor, el tiempo pareció congelarse.

* * *

_**¿Y? ¿que tal? ¿Les ha gustado? Uyyyy si me muero por leer sus comentarios. Muchas Gracias a las personas que siguen este fanfic y el apoyo que me han brindado. Quiero seguir leyéndolos ! Nos vemos en una semana con el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**Nephtys Hime / **__**Siojane 12 **_


	4. Cara a Cara

_**Bueno aquí traigo la continuación, discúlpenme por la demora pero los exámenes me tuvieron ocupada al 100% pero para compensarlo, este capítulo lo hice más largo para que puedan leerlo con gusto :3**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic no son míos, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

**Capítulo 4 **_**"Cara a Cara"**_

¿Qué hacer cuando el tiempo parece detenerse? ¿Cómo actuar en esa situación? ¿Qué hacer cuando has besado a una chica que apenas conoces? ¿Estaría bien aunque fuese su prometida?, aquellas preguntas rondaban en las cabezas de ambos aun manteniendo sus labios conectados, Hinata e Itachi intentaron hablar pero sus labios se movieron al mismo tiempo haciendo más placentero aquel contacto, las mejillas de Hinata estaban totalmente coloradas y también era apreciable un ligero rubor en las mejillas de Itachi, los gatos revoloteaban aun a su alrededor maullando y moviendo sus colas con felicidad al parecer estaban conscientes de lo que habían causado, el mirarse a los ojos ambos durante algunos minutos los había hecho caer en una especie de hipnotismo profundo, habían sido capaces de apreciar con claridad las características de su compañero, Itachi al ver los hermosos ojos aperlados de Hinata y los finos detalles que decoraban su rostro, Hinata con delicadeza acarició la mejilla derecha de Itachi cerrando sus ojos, Itachi hizo lo mismo colocando sus manos en la cintura de ella cuando escucharon la puerta corrediza de la cocina abrirse

—**Muchachos, existen habitaciones privadas—**dijo Nekobaa quien había decidido ir a la cocina a causa del maullido excesivo de los gatos pequeños, pero espero encontrarse con semejante escena en el suelo de la cocina, sin duda esa era la causa del maullido de los gatos

—**Deberían esperar a casarse, aunque ahora los jóvenes son muy apresurados—**comento Nekobaa saliendo de la habitación para no interrumpir más en aquella escena, sin embargo eso hizo que el tiempo aparentemente volviera a correr, haciendo que Hinata se levantara rápidamente apoyándose sobre los hombros de Itachi pero cuando intento alejarse noto que las manos de Itachi estaban en su cintura impidiéndole que se alejara

—**Ita…Itachi-san—**susurro Hinata asustada por lo que sucedía en ese momento

—**Discúlpeme—**dijo Itachi quien reacciono quitando las manos de la cintura de Hinata ayudándola a levantarse, cuando ambos estuvieron en pie no pudieron mirarse a la cara después de lo sucedido, Hinata con el rostro casi tan rojo como un tomate mantenía su mirada baja pensando que decir o hacer, pero nada se le ocurrió

—**Me… Me iré a dormir—**dijo Hinata en un susurro caminando alrededor de la mesa de la cocina hasta salir de la habitación, cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se apoyó en la pared adjunta ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Era la pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza, su corazón latía aceleradamente a causa de lo sucedido hace algunos instantes ¿Cómo sería capaz de ver el rostro de Itachi después de esto?, la vergüenza era demasiado evidente en su rostro, vio que algunos gatitos corrían y jugaban por un pasillo, Hinata los siguió tratando de olvidar aquel incidente con los juegos de los gatos; jamás había tenido una mascota y se le hacía muy bonito el ver a los pequeños jugando. Pronto ella y los gatos desaparecieron entre los varios pasillos del edificio.

Itachi se quedó aun varios momentos en la cocina, había tomado asiento frente a la mesa pensando cuidadosamente en lo que había sucedido ¿pero qué había sucedido?, Itachi sentía algo extraño invadir su pecho, algo que parecía ser un sentimiento desconocido, pero al ser la primera vez que lo experimentaba lo tomo como algo sin importancia y le resto cuidado, miró el reloj que estaba en la pared y este marcaba las once y cuarto, era mejor descansar para mañana marcharse temprano y llegar tal vez al medio día a Konoha, Itachi salió de la habitación apagando todas las luces, camino por el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones de las visitas con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, cuando en el camino se encontró con la nieta de Nekobaa, parecía estar algo preocupada.

—**Itachi-san, ¿ha visto a Hinata-san? No la encuentro por ningún lugar—**expresó Tamaki al acercarse a Itachi preocupada, si Hinata se perdía entre los varios pasillos que tenía aquel edificio, sería una ardua labor encontrarla, tal vez les tomaría la noche, Itachi frunció el ceño y recordó que Hinata menciono el irse a dormir antes de salir de la cocina, pero ahora que lo pensaba no le había mostrado a Hinata cuál sería su habitación y por como salió abruptamente de la cocina lo más posible es que escogiera una camino al azar perdiéndose.

—**Tranquila Tamaki, yo la buscaré, tu puedes ir a descansar—**dijo Itachi a la nieta de Nekobaa, a quien consideraba como una especie de prima, le mostro una pequeña sonrisa confiable a lo que Tamaki asintió levemente con la cabeza

—**Que tenga suerte Itachi-san—**dijo Tamaki marchándose finalmente a su habitación

Itachi respiro profundamente volviendo a la sala en busca de Hina, quien dormía en uno de los sillones junto a sus gatitos, cuando Itachi estuvo a punto de despertarla, vio como dos gatitos negros entraban por un hueco de la pared y se dirigían sigilosamente hasta un sillón cercano a su madre, Itachi se acercó a ellos

— **¿Han visto una jovencita de cabello azulado deambular por los pasillos? —**preguntó Itachi susurrando lo más bajo posible para no despertar a los demás, los gatitos meditaron un poco tratando de recordar hasta que finalmente creyeron haber visto una chica de esa características jugar con ellos

—**Si Itachi-boy, estaba con nosotros—**respondió uno de los gatos

— **¿Y dónde está? —**pregunto el pelinegro

—**En la zona oeste, cerca de la zona de entrenamiento, dijo que pronto iría a dormir—**respondió el otro gatito, vio como ambos se acurrucaban el uno con el otro para finalmente dormirse, Itachi salió de la habitación en dirección a la zona oeste del edificio, Itachi no era bueno en rastreo pero sabía que le resultaría fácil encontrar a Hinata, pues asumía que estaría perdida deambulando por ahí, continuo caminando hasta la zona de entrenamiento usada por los gatos ninja pero no la encontró ahí, Itachi se preguntó ¿Dónde estaría ella ahora?.

Hinata no estaba para nada perdida, pues con su uso del Byakugan le sería muy sencillo volver por un camino hasta donde creía que estaban las habitaciones, en cuanto los gatos pequeños se marcharon Hinata activo el Byakugan y empezó a ver todo el edificio sabía qué camino tomar hasta regresar pero cuando estaba en camino noto que Itachi estaba buscándola, Hinata se puso muy nerviosa y mientras lo veía, lo evitaba al mismo tiempo, no se sentía lista para verlo de nuevo a los ojos, su corazón latía violentamente por el nerviosismo e incluso sus mejillas volvieron a colorearse al recordar lo sucedido, no fue capaz de marcharse totalmente de la zona oeste del edificio, se mantenía a una distancia prudente de Itachi para que este no pudiera detectarla, ahora ella lo seguía a él con cada movimiento, cada vez que él caminaba, ella se movía al mismo tiempo aun manteniendo la distancia, disminuyendo la intensidad de su chakra en lo más mínimo para hacerlo casi imperceptible, pero de un momento a otro Itachi activo su Sharingan y regreso a ver en dirección a Hinata, haciendo que ella se asustara más cuando él empezó a caminar en su dirección, era como si ya la hubiera descubierto, Hinata continua alejándose pero él se acercaba más y más, Hinata empezó a correr por los pasillos hasta que entro en una habitación llena de cajas apiladas todas en forma de laberinto, Hinata se metió allí pensando que le haría más difícil a Itachi encontrarla, pronto Itachi entro en la misma habitación que ella y se introdujo en el laberinto preguntándose ¿Por qué ella huía de él?, ¿Por qué lo estaba evitando?. Hinata mientras caminaba por los caminos formados por las cajas llego a un callejón sin salida, apoyo su espalda contra un caja haciendo que las cajas superiores se tambalearan hasta estar a punto de caer, eso dio un aviso a Itachi de su ubicación y se cansó de estar jugando y paso por encima de las cajas con saltos ágiles hasta llegar a donde se encontraba ella, se quedó en parado con ambos brazos cruzados mirándola con curiosidad, hasta que ella se dio cuenta que estaba ahí, subió su mirada hasta encontrar la suya y parecía que su corazón la delataría por su forma de latir tan acelerada

— **¿Por qué huye de mí? —**preguntó Itachi con un tono serio, mientras miraba a Hinata, bajo de donde se encontraba hasta mirarla frente a frente, Hinata se quedó paralizada solo dando dos pasos hacia atrás no sabía que hacer o decirle, no podía hablarle.

— **¿Por qué me evita? —**volvió a preguntar Itachi, mientras ella solo coloreaba su rostro de un intenso color rojo, bajo la mirada y noto que estaba temblando, Itachi no comprendía que era lo que sucedía, Hinata estaba al borde de un colapso emocional, pues esta vez la situación la había sobrepasado por mucho y se sentía como un pequeño ratón acorralado por un gato, Itachi se estaba acercando a ella tratando de que le diera una explicación y Hinata no hizo más que seguir alejándose golpeando su espalda con la pared de cajas, no había escapatoria, la peliazul respiraba con cierta urgencia como sintiendo que se ahogaría e Itachi sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía se acercó demasiado a ella para mirarla claramente, lo que no espero es que Hinata experimentara un colapso emocional y terminara por desmayarse, Itachi abrió ambos ojos de par en par, sorprendido por lo que acaba de suceder, se inclinó a tomar a Hinata entre sus brazos sacándola de la habitación, Itachi se sentía algo decepcionado por no haber obtenido respuesta alguna de Hinata.

El pelinegro caminaba por la infinidad de pasillos que se mostraban dentro del edificio de Nekobaa, pero durante su infancia ya había paseado lo suficiente por aquellos pasillos como para tomar correctamente el camino hasta llegar a la sala principal y dirigirse a las habitaciones, todas las luces estaban apagadas y él aun con Hinata entre sus brazos no supo en que habitación dejarla, Tamaki no le había indicado cual era la habitación que ocuparía Hinata, se asomó por un par de habitaciones que parecían estar vacías pero las camas estaban ocupadas por gatos y no tuvo otra opción más que llevarla a la habitación que le había sido asignada a él. Abrió la puerta con dificultad y paso a dejar a Hinata sobre la cama, solo le quito las sandalias y la cubrió con las mantas. Itachi suspiro cansado y camino hasta la pared de la habitación sentándose en el suelo, apoyando su espalda a la pared y quedándose dormido después de algunos minutos.

Hinata despertó luego de algunas horas, se levantó de la cama asustada manteniendo sus abiertos de par en par, notó que Itachi estaba algunos metros a su derecha apoyado a la pared durmiendo, Hinata sintió algo de pena por Itachi y se levantó con cuidado tomando una manta y cubriéndolo para que no se resfriara por el frío que hacía en la habitación, Hinata lo miro estando muy cerca de su rostro y tomo un mechón de su cabello que caía sobre el rostro del Uchiha, y de repente Itachi tomo la muñeca de la Hyūga acercándola un poco más a él, Hinata se asustó pues pensaba que él estaba profundamente dormido.

—**U…Uchiha-san—**susurro Hinata apenas con fuerza empezando a hiperventilar de nuevo, al parecer Itachi Uchiha no podía diferenciar cuando una mujer estaba incómoda con su presencia tan cercana.

— **¿Ahora me dará una respuesta? —**pregunto nuevamente Itachi, sentía que debía obtener aquella información de ella a como dé lugar, y tal vez su impaciencia lo hizo no tomar en cuenta los principios básicos del espacio personal de una persona y ahora era claramente evidente que estaba invadiendo el espacio de Hinata. La Hyūga se quedó mirándolo con una expresión de miedo ¿pues qué podía decirle?, Hinata cerró los ojos un momento y respiro profundamente tratando de calmarse, su muñeca aún era sujetada por Itachi y luego abrió los ojos lentamente mirando.

—**No…no h…huía de usted U…Uchiha-san—**empezó explicando Hinata quien trato de pronunciar claramente cada palabra sin tener resultado, sus mejillas volvían a tomar aquel tono rojizo y solo bajo la mirada para que Itachi no lo notara.

—**Solo…solo—**Hinata trataba de serenarse para poder hablarle claro

— **¿Solo? —**cuestiono Itachi ansioso

—**Solo que a…aquel incidente me…me ha pu…puesto muy n…nerviosa con su pre…presencia cerca de m…mí—**respondió Hinata, no pensaba referirse al beso tan explícitamente pues tenía miedo a las reacciones de su aun no conocido futuro marido.

Itachi estaba confundido, ¿a qué se refería con "aquel incidente"? ¿Era acaso el beso?, bueno técnicamente aquel beso fue el primero que él le habría dado a una chica, tal vez habría algo en lo que no era muy bueno y ese algo tal vez sería besar, ¿Hinata se abría molestado con él por ello?, Itachi soltó la muñeca de Hinata e hizo una reverencia de disculpa ante ella

—**Disculpe, por lo sucedido—**se disculpó Itachi y Hinata lo miro atónita desviando la mirada

—**No…no es necesaria una disculpa Uchiha-san. Bu…Buenas Noches—**respondió Hinata, levantándose del suelo y volviendo a la cama, se cubrió muy bien con las mantas dándole la espalda a Itachi, el joven pelinegro solo se quedó mirándola unos instantes más y cerró nuevamente los ojos logrando conciliar el sueño.

Al día siguiente ambos despertaron temprano empezando a arreglar sus cosas para poder marcharse de regreso a Konoha, Itachi había pasado por la oficina de Nekobaa para hacerle un pedido de armas, kunais, papeles bomba, shurikens entre otras cosas, al parecer necesitaba reabastecer su arsenal, Hinata esperaba en la puerta principal del edificio en compañía de Hina y Denka, los gatos ninja que siempre estaban con Nekobaa

—**Nya… Esperamos verte pronto Hinata-san—**decía Denka mientras la miraba con una sonrisa, Hina se acercó a Hinata y se paseó por entre sus piernas.

—**Nya… Espero que cuando regresen traigan consigo una cría—**dijo Hina, haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara y ocultara su rostro entre su cabello azulado, deseaba poder correr lo más pronto posible de ahí, sin duda los gatos de Nekobaa-sama eran bastante agradables hasta que comentaban algo con respecto a Hinata e Itachi, sabían que ella no supiera que responder y no hacía más que asentir levemente con la cabeza por educación, no le gustaba herir los sentimientos de los demás, Hinata estaba segura que si se casaba con Itachi haría lo mismo por él, cuidar de su corazón y sentimientos para que fuera lastimado, pero ¿él se preocuparía de la misma forma por ella?

—**Marchémonos—**dijo Itachi, quien apenas estaba saliendo del edificio en compañía de Nekobaa y de su nieta Tamaki, Hinata levanto la vista y lo vio con el rostro aun sonrojado, Itachi la miro con curiosidad pues estaba acostumbrado a que las muchachas lo miraran con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas pero por lo poco que conocía de Hinata sabía con exactitud que ella no era como esas chicas

—**Vuelve pronto Itachi-boy—**dijo Denka despidiéndose del Uchiha**—Y tráenos pronto al cachorro—**dijo Hina, empezando a reír en complicidad con Denka, los gatos habían tomado como diversión el hacer sonrojar a Hinata quien solo se despidió de Nekobaa con una ligera reverencia y empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la ciudad, Itachi no entendió muy bien a lo que se referían aquellos dos gatos, pero por la expresión de Hinata dedujo que aquella insinuación le debería ser muy incomoda a ella, Itachi no le hizo comentario alguno acerca de ellos y solo camino a su lado en silencio.

Ambos ya habían salido de la ciudad abandonada, hogar de Nekobaa, y para variar una vez más el silencio que al principio del viaje les era cómodo, empezaba a torturarlos mentalmente tentándose a hablarle al otro, pero ¿Por qué no lo hacían?, pues Hinata definitivamente no iba hablarle, después de lo sucedido la noche anterior, con el beso y aquella forma en la que se había planteado al huir de él, la hacía quedar en muy mala posición como para poder entablar una conversación, por otro lado también su timidez le jugaba mal; en cambio Itachi aún disfrutaba del silencio de Hinata, su presencia callada a su lado lo hacía sentir relajado, pero mucha paz podía llegar a molestarle, miro de reojo a Hinata quien parecía estar muy concentrada en sus pensamientos. En el camino a Konoha encontraron una pequeña posada en que la podrían pasar la noche.

—**Buenas Noches—**saludo con una vocecita débil una niña que estaba en la entrada para recibir a los huéspedes, la pequeña los miro con una sonrisa encantadora y ambos sonrieron de la misma forma hacía aquella niña que gentilmente los recibía

—**Buenas Noches, por favor dos habitaciones—**pidió Itachi a la niña quien los miraba curiosamente, Hinata solo le sonrió a la pequeña

—**Oh!, pensé que dormirían juntos, parecen lindos juntos—**comento la niña sonriendo y paso a mostrarles las habitaciones que habían pedido, Hinata solo bajo la mirada al escuchar el comentario, no sabía porque en todo lugar escuchaba acerca de la hermosa pareja que hacía junto a Itachi, Hinata lo miro de reojo al verlo tan tranquilo como si aquel comentario no le molestara, tal vez lo disfrutara, tal vez Itachi estaba feliz de que ser su esposo, pero ¿Por qué ella no podía sentir lo mismo?, ¿Qué barrera tenía su corazón para no permitirle dar una oportunidad a Itachi?, de pronto una imagen de Naruto cruzo su mente, era él, siempre él, al que ella deseaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón, pero lamentablemente no era correspondida, no lo fue antes, no lo sería ahora, y no lo sería jamás, porque el corazón de Naruto desde siempre había latido con vigor por el amor de otra, Hinata sacudió la cabeza levemente de un lado a otro, tratando de quitarse aquellos pensamientos tan absurdos, ya era tiempo que superara por completo a Naruto, ya era tiempo de que dignara en darse una oportunidad con aquel hombre que pronto caminaría a su lado para toda su vida. Miró a Itachi caminar frente a ella y aun dudaba si ella podría amarlo un día a como él estaba dispuesto a amarla, se quedó callada solo mirándolo hasta que llegaron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

—**Llegaron a buen momento, solo me quedaban dos habitaciones, esta puede ser de la señorita—**dijo la niña al señalar una habitación, la abrió y dejo que Hinata pasara**—Y esta puede ser la suya señor—**dijo la niña señalando la habitación de enfrente a la de Hinata**— ¿Desean que se les sirva la cena en una de las dos habitaciones? —**pregunto la pequeña, ambos se quedaron callados, Itachi no deseaba molestar a Hinata también para la cena por lo que prefería cenar solo en su habitación, pero antes de que el pidiera la cena por separado, Hinata le gano al responder.

—**Pu…puede servirla a…aquí en mi ha…habitación—**dijo Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa hacia la pequeña niña**—Claro, si… ha I…Itachi-san, no le mo…molesta cenar con…migo—**comento Hinata fijando su mirada en el suelo, Itachi la miro confundido, ya que pensaba que su presencia le molestaba a Hinata, definitivamente ahora entendía porque su padre siempre decía que las mujeres eran muy difíciles de comprender en ciertas circunstancias.

—**Está bien—**dijo Itachi ante el comentario de Hinata, sabía que tenía que esforzarse por conocer a su futura esposa, tal vez en la cena podría conocerla un poco más, la niña los miro a ambos sonriendo y salió corriendo por el pasillo.

Hinata tenía el rostro completamente rojo, tenía vergüenza de solo mirar a Itachi a los ojos, algo que hacía que el Uchiha se sintiera algo incómodo, pues sentía que al ver a través de los ojos de las persona podría saber si eran sinceras con él o no, pero Hinata le negaba todo contacto visual, ¿acaso le estaba ocultando algo?, la Hyūga simplemente se metió a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, la peliazul camino lentamente hasta la ventana abriéndola y tomando varias bocanadas de aire, sentía el viento revolver su cabello y calmar el intenso rubor de sus mejillas, necesitaba tratar de controlar su nerviosismo, no era bueno que Itachi tuviera un concepto erróneo de ella con sus constantes sonrojos, pero era algo que simplemente no podía evitar, era una excelente kunoichi que estaba cerca de cumplir su mayoría de edad, ya era hora de que empezara a actuar como una persona adulta, serena y calmada, muchas veces desearía ser tan fría como Neji, pero no, Hinata fue a tomar una ducha hasta que fuera la hora de la cena.

Mientras tanto Itachi estaba en su habitación meditando con una tibia tina de agua en el baño de la habitación, tomo una toalla remojándola en el agua y poniéndosela en el rostro para relajarse por unos momentos, mientras lo hacía estaba recordando aquellas pocas cosas que sabía de Hinata, era una muchacha tímida, gentil, muy hábil con el Byakugan, sin embargo no sabía demasiado, solo características externas que podrían ser evidentes para cualquiera que la viera a simple vista, ¿Qué más conocía de ella?, realmente casi nada, solo lo básico y el reloj empezaba a correr en su contra recordándole a cada instante que el día de la boda se acercaba cada vez más, sería mejor que se apresurara en conseguir información de Hinata o terminaría casándose con una completa extraña y la mejor forma de obtener información sería con ayuda de su entrenamiento ninja, después de todo le había servido muy bien durante todo este tiempo, seguramente también podría ayudarle en esta misión, Itachi sonrió de lado cuando pensó en eso como una misión.

Itachi salió del baño volviendo a vestirse, seco su cabello muy bien y se lo agarro en la cola de caballo de siempre, cuando tocaron su puerta y suspiro pesadamente caminando en esa dirección hasta abrirla

—**La cena está servida—**le anunció la señorita encargada de la comida, Itachi asintió levemente con la cabeza y cerró la puerta detrás de él caminando hasta la habitación de enfrente, se quedó parado ahí durante unos minutos dudando de si entrar, ¿Cuándo había dudo?, esta parecía ser la primera vez que la duda ocupaba su cabeza, cuando de pronto Hinata abrió la puerta de golpe chocando con Itachi, Itachi la agarro entre sus brazos para que no cayera y una vez más ambos estuvieron a centímetros de besarse.

—**I…Itachi-san…ya es…está lis…lista la cena—**susurro Hinata mirando sus labios cerca de los suyos, y de pronto ambos empezaron a separarse lentamente hasta volver a la normalidad

—**Sí, gracias por avisarme, pase—**dijo Itachi cediéndole el paso a Hinata para que pasara de nuevo dentro de la habitación, Hinata entro pensando en lo torpe que había de nuevo por haber tropezado con Itachi, sería mejor que empezara a ser más cuidadosa, para no hacer mucho el ridículo en su presencia, ambos se sentaron frente a la mesa estando uno en frente del otro.

—**Gracias por la comida—**agradecieron ambos al mismo tiempo y sonrieron por unos instantes, el silencio inundaba la habitación pero esta vez Itachi no se quedaría callado, pues tenía que llevar a cabo su misión.

—**Hinata-san, ¿Qué le gusta…?—**Itachi trato de iniciar su conversación pero por un momento se le olvido que era lo que le iba a preguntar, Hinata aparto la mirada de su platillo y miro a Itachi con atención, algo que fue lijeramente incomodo, sus ojos tan atentos sobre él lo hicieron que perdiera la capacidad de hablar por unos minutos.

— **¿Qué me gu…gusta? ¿Con res…respecto a qué I…Itachi-san? —**preguntó Hinata, pues no sabía a qué se refería Itachi, podría ser comida, pasatiempos y muchas otras cosas, así que ella tampoco estaba segura de la respuesta que habría de darle, Itachi solo bajo la mirada volviendo a su comida, apenas había iniciado la misión y ya había fracasado, Hinata lo miro aun curiosa y también volvió su mirada a su platillo, comprendía que Itachi se esforzara por conocerla pero ella también tenía que poner de parte.

—**Me…Me gusta pre…prensar flores, es…espero que ha…haya refe…referido a mis pa…pasatiempos, aun…aunque si fue en co…comida mis fa…favoritos son los ro…rollos de ca…canela de la pana…panadería U…Uruchi-san—**dijo Hinata comentándole a Itachi algunas cosas sobre ella sin quitar la mirada de sus fideos, comió algunos y luego se armó de valor para volver a mirar a Itachi.

— **¿Y a usted que le gusta? —**pregunto Hinata, de la misma forma ambigua que había hecho Itachi, el Uchiha se quedó mirándola escuchando y analizando la respuesta que le había dado, y la pregunta que le siguió

—**A mí me gustan mucho los onigiris que prepara mi madre, y en mi tiempo libre entreno solo o con Sasuke—**respondió Itachi mirándola fijamente, Hinata sonrió de lado, sabía qué hacía buen trabajo al esforzarse en conocer a Itachi, era persona tranquila, sencilla y muy sincero de lo que había deducido ella en primera instancia, además de dedicado en las misiones, había escuchado demasiado del genio de los Uchiha, sin embargo jamás pensó que podría ser alguien tan accesible.

—**Oh… en…entrenar, yo entreno aun al…algunas ve…veces con Shino-kun, Kiba-kun y A…Akamaru y… y otras algunas veces con Neji-niisan y Hanabi-sama—**comento la peliazul tratando de no dejar morir la conversación y en tanto al avance de la conversación Hinata tenía más éxito que Itachi en ella. El pelinegro la miro mientras comía y luego pensó en algo rápidamente

— **¿Por qué trata con formalismo a su hermana? —**pregunto Itachi, por curiosidad, sabía que los Hyūga tenían estricticas formas de llevar su clan tanto así que la familia secundaría tenía que proteger con su vida a la familia primaria, una estructura que no era muy del agrado de Itachi

—**Amm…—**Hinata dejo de lado sus palillos y junto ambas manos jugando con sus dedos**—Ha…nabi-sama, adquirió mi título, le fue su…cedido cuando se me informo de la boda, es necesario que la trate con respeto ahora que es la he…redera del clan—**respondió Hinata con cierta melancolía, no porque extraña su título de heredera sino que extrañaría demasiado su vida en la mansión Hyūga, Itachi se percató del tono melancólico de la Hyūga y se sintió mal por ella, empezaba a notar que Hinata se casaría con él no solo por obligación sino por complacer a su clan, lo mismo que Itachi estaba haciendo por su familia y su clan

—**Podría buscar una forma de cancelar la boda, Hinata-san, si aquello le provoca tristeza—**comento Itachi terminando de comer y mirándola con ternura, a Itachi no le gustaba ver a las personas tristes o desdichadas, estaba dispuesto a enfrentar a su padre por no arruinar los sueños que tendría Hinata, aparte de una boda que no estaba en los planes de ninguno de los dos

—**No Itachi-san—**respondía Hinata mirando sinceramente los ojos de Itachi con una sonrisa, aunque estaba agradecida de sus intenciones, sabía que esta boda sería su última oportunidad de enorgullecer a su padre y mostrarle que no era débil, después de la boda estaba segura que él ya no podría pedirle nada más, pues desde aquel día dejaría de ser una Hyūga para ser una Uchiha, y de cierta era una forma de escape**—Es mi última opor…oportunidad de mo…mostrarle a mi padre que…que soy digna, espero lo entienda—**concluyó Hinata suspirando, Itachi le provocaba cierta confianza al conversar, Itachi la miro frunciendo el ceño por sus palabras, sabía por su padre que Hiashi Hyūga hace mucho tiempo había rechazado a su hija mayor alegando que no era más que una deshonra para su clan sin embargo, ella se había esforzado demasiado por complacerlo y mostrarle lo contrario, pero lo más sorprendente es que hasta su última orden, Hinata era capaz de cumplirla.

—**La entiendo—**respondió Itachi, en verdad entendía los sentimientos de Hinata pues el hacía lo mismo con las peticiones de su padre, las llevaba todas a cabo sin cuestionarle, pero sabía que después de la boda ya podría poner en prioridad otras cosas y su padre estaba consciente de ello.

Ambos conversaron durante varios minutos más, compartieron experiencias graciosas, situaciones incómodas con sus compañeros de equipo, Itachi le conto acerca de los retos de Guy, aquellos en los que participaban Kakashi, Tenzo, Guy e Itachi, y que hasta ahora entre los cuatro llevaban un contador de empate, aunque muchas veces los retos eran ridículos, se divertía al compartir con ellos, Hinata le conto de sus entrenamientos de Neji, de todo lo que él le había enseñado, a jamás sentirse de menos a lado de Hanabi, de cómo Kurenai y los compañeros de su antiguo equipo la ayudaron a superarse para mostrarle a todos y no solo a su padre que era un talento también dentro del clan, y muchas otras cosas, rieron y disfrutaron su tiempo juntos hasta muy entrada la noche.

A Hinata le alcanzo el sueño mientras conversaba con Itachi y este solo la cubrió con una manta dejándola sobre el futon de la habitación y se marchó hacía su habitación. La noche corrió rápidamente y el día se hizo presente tan brillante como siempre, Hinata se levantó temprano alistándose para salir, mientras que Itachi hacía lo mismo, pronto antes de las siete de la mañana ya estaban listo y se despedían de las dueñas de la posada en donde habían pasado tan espectacular noche, compartiendo como amigos, ganándose la confianza el uno del otro y tratándose con un poco más de soltura.

En el camino una vez más fueron callados, pues la noche anterior ya había conversado lo suficiente y era mejor guardar tema de conversación para futuras ocasiones; una vez que estuvieron cerca de la puerta de la aldea, ambos caminaron aun en silencio hasta la torre de la Hokage, las típicas admiradoras de Itachi se hicieron presentes asechándolo como de costumbre, sin embargo al notar a Hinata a su lado todas aquellas muchachas empezaron a lanzar miradas asesinas sobre ella, aun no lograban aceptar que Hinata fuese a casarse con el tan talentoso Itachi Uchiha, Itachi al percatarse de ciertas actitudes sobre su prometida, se acercó un poco más a Hinata la miro con vergüenza

—**Lo lamento Hinata-san, pero supongo que están enojadas con usted—**comento Itachi sonriendo de lado tratando de Hinata ya no se fijara en aquellas miradas sobre ella

— **¿Pe…Pero qué fue lo que…que les hice? —**pregunto Hinata incomoda por la situación

—**Es mi prometida, debe ser esa la razón de su molestia—**respondió Itachi tomando la mano de Hinata para que las muchachas que estaban a su alrededor se alejaran creyendo que Itachi correspondía los sentimientos de Hinata en ese momento y que esa la razón de su compromiso, no fue necesario que Hinata le preguntara que pretendía pues creía entenderlo, noto como las chicas se alejaban cambiando su rostro a tristeza y algunas hasta lloraban.

—**Hey mira teme, son Hinata-chan e Itachi-niisan, parece que llegaron de su misión dattebayo—**decía Naruto a Sasuke apartándose un momento de su tazón de Ramen, Sasuke casi se atraganta al escuchar que Hinata e Itachi se habían ido juntos a una misión

—**Cállate dobe, Itachi no es tu hermano es el mío, y no puede ser que se haya ido con Hinata—**respondió Sasuke no queriendo aceptarlo.

—**Pues ahí van teme, míralos—**respondió Naruto mirando con incredulidad, Sasuke casi se cayó de su asiento al escuchar que iban a juntos y se asomó viendo como Itachi iba tomado de la mano de Hinata, parecían tan asquerosamente felices para su gusto, Sasuke como no quería ocupar su lugar en ese momento, se negaba a aceptar que Hinata estaba cada vez más lejos de su alcance y no se le ocurría nada inteligente que hacer, no sabía si sentía más celos de Hinata por haberse ido con Itachi en una misión, o más celos de Itachi por estar tomado de la mano de Hinata.

—**Aquí está su pergamino Lady Tsunade—**dijo Itachi dejando el pergamino sobre el escritorio de la Quinta, Tsunade tomo el pergamino y se lo dio a Shizune, cruzo sus manos frente a ellos mirando intensamente a Hinata e Itachi

—**Muy bien, pueden retirarse, tendrán un día de descanso después de esta misión, retírense—**ordeno Tsunade

— **¡Hai! —**respondieron ambos al unísono y salieron de la oficina de la Hokage

—**Lady Tsunade, ¿cree que haya valido la pena la misión a la que los envió? Parece que siguen tratándose con mucho hermetismo—**comento Shizune a la rubia quien aún tenía las manos cruzadas frente a ella y con los ojos cerrados.

—**Pues si no funcionó ya se me ocurrirá otra cosa—**respondió Tsunade apretando la mandíbula, Shizune cerró los ojos suspirando pesadamente

—**No entiendo porque hace esto Lady Tsunade—**dijo Shizune quien aún no tenía muy claros los objetivos de la Hokage

—**Porque ambos deben al menos conocerse antes de casarse y que mejor forma de conocerse que un misión, después de esto seguro que ya estarán un poco más en confianza, porque eso de anunciar bodas sin que ninguno de los dos lo haya planeado no está bien, estos viejos locos y sus tratados absurdos—**respondió Tsunade dando un golpe en el escritorio, entendía que esos dos no conocían nada acerca del otro más que solo los rumores que alguna vez escucharían en la aldea.

Fuera de la oficina de la Hokage Itachi y Hinata iban conversando acerca del clima, un tema muy trivial pero era mejor que quedarse callados, Itachi acompañó a Hinata hasta su casa pues aunque no le quedaba de camino tenía que ser caballeroso

—**Gra…gracias por aco…acompañarme I…Itachi-san, que tenga un buen día—**dijo Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro

—**Que tenga un buen día Hinata-san—**respondió Itachi también correspondiendo a su sonrisa y marchándose en dirección al distrito Uchiha, iba caminando por la aldea con las manos en los bolsillos y con una expresión relajada, tenía la ligera sensación de que era asechado por alguien y rápidamente se dio cuenta que era Sasuke quien lo asechaba, Itachi continuo caminando hasta detenerse en el parque.

—**Será mejor que ya salgas de donde te escondes Sasuke—**dijo Itachi con voz cansada, Sasuke se asomaba por detrás de un muro y luego se acercó Itachi con expresión molesta

—**Siempre me descubres…—**dijo Sasuke con molestia

—**No puedes ocultarte de mí—**respondió Itachi volviendo a caminar hasta su casa, ambos fueron callados, algo que no era común en Sasuke pues siempre le preguntaba acerca de la misión, del tesoro que recupero y muchas otras cosas que muchas veces no tenían que ver con la misión, sin embargo hoy fue callado, Itachi sabía que seguramente estaría molesto, y no le hizo comentario alguna acerca de eso hasta que llegaron a casa. Su madre ya los esperaba en la puerta

— **¡Itachi! ¡Sasuke! —**grito su madre abrazando a ambos hasta el punto de asfixiarlos, los llevo a la cocina y les sirvió la cena, pronto llego Fugaku y también se sentó a cenar junto a sus hijos y su esposa

—**Itachi—**empezó hablando Fugaku, llamando la atención de Itachi quien solo lo miro de reojo un momento y volvió a su comida

—**Dime padre—**respondió en seco

—**Tengo que decirte que la boda se vio adelantada por decisión de Hiashi Hyūga, alego que pronto le cederá oficialmente el título de heredera a Hanabi y la boda haría interferencia en el calendario—**comento Fugaku y todos en la mesa se quedaron callado, Itachi abrió los ojos mirando fijamente su plato, ¿Qué?, fue lo único que resonó en su mente.

—**Así que se hará la semana entrante—**concluyo Fugaku, dejando atónitos a todos en la mesa, Mikoto tenía menos tiempo para preparar la casa de la futura pareja, también los últimos detalles de la boda y la comida que se serviría ese día, Sasuke se dio cuenta que Hinata que ya estaba perdida para él e Itachi pronto estaría casado, con la chica que apenas empezaba a ser su amiga.

— **¡Hola familia! —**saludo Shisui apareciendo en la cocina, sin dar aviso a nadie, pero ahora el único que respondió fue Fugaku.

—**Shisui la próxima vez usa la puerta—**dijo Fugaku molesto por la aparición de su sobrino, Shisui miro a los otros miembros de la familia como en estado de shock y pregunto

— **¿Qué les sucede? —**pregunto Shisui a su tío

—**Itachi se casará la próxima semana—**respondió Fugaku

— **¡¿QUÉ?! —**grito Shisui, pues no esperaba que su primo y mejor amigo fuera amarado tan temprano.

* * *

_**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les ha parecido?, a mí me gusto mucho escribir este capítulo x3 pronto les traeré la continuación, pero no se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios, disfruto el leerlos a ustedes también, me dan motivación para continuar escribiendo este fanfic.**_

_**Los quiero y hasta la próxima**_

_**Nephtys Hime / **__**Siojane12 **_


	5. Se acabó el tiempo

_**Hola mis queridos lectores x3 no saben cuanto los he extrañado, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo recién salidito del honor, pues apenas hace 30 min acabe de escribirlo xDDD sin mas que decir. A leer !**_

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son de mi propiedad, son de Masashi Kishimoto._ **

* * *

**Capítulo 5 "El tiempo se acabó"**

— **¡¿QUÉ?! —**grito Shisui, pues no esperaba que su primo y mejor amigo fuera amarrado tan pronto.

Posterior al grito estrepitoso de Shisui todos los demás miembros de la familia reaccionando volviendo a sus realidades, Itachi no sabía qué hacer, por primera vez en su vida no tenía claro el camino que se presentaba frente a él, nuevamente varias preguntas empezaron a cursar por su cabeza, la primera de ella fue, ¿Dónde vivirían Hinata y él después de la boda?, no había pensado en un lugar, sabía que tenía un terrero libre donde podría construir una casa pero eso de seguro llevaría meses y la boda ya era la próxima semana, necesitaba de un lugar a donde llevar a su esposa posteriormente a la boda y no tenía ninguno, vivir con sus padres por un tiempo estaba descartado pues sería un vergüenza, tenía que pensar en algo pronto, pues las arenas del tiempo iban más rápido que nunca en su contra; Itachi tomo rápidamente un par de onigiris y se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta de la cocina

—**Itachi, termina de comer—**dijo Mikoto mirando a su hijo cruzada de brazos con el ceño fruncido, no le gustaba que tomaran la comida y comieran en el camino

—**Lo siento Okaa-san, pero tengo cosas que hacer—**se disculpó Itachi saliendo de la cocina rumbo a la puerta principal, se puso las zapatillas ninja y salió de la casa, camino unas tres cuadras lejos de su casa hasta donde estaba el terreno que había comprado con sus primeros ahorros, tiempo atrás si se había planteado construir una casa en ese lugar pero ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de pensar en cómo quería que fuera construida y ahora ya no había tiempo para siquiera pensar en empezar, por un momento pensó en pedirle el favor a Yamato pero recordó que lo habían enviado a una misión de recopilación de información y que no regresaría en un buen tiempo, de pronto mientras Itachi pensaba que hacer apareció Shisui a su lado.

—**Así que aquí vivirás eh, pues yo creo que está demasiado ventilado y tendrían poca privacidad—**comento Shisui con cierto tono de burla, mirando de reojo como Itachi endurecía el rostro

—**Ya lo sé Shisui—**respondió Itachi arrastrando sus palabras, no le gustaba que Shisui le hiciera observaciones de lo obvio, suspiro cansado y se cruzó de brazos cerrando los ojos

—**Tranquilo pequeño Itachi, para tu buena suerte se cómo ayudarte—**dijo Shisui colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su primo, Itachi al escuchar eso dirigió rápidamente su mirada hacía él con cierta esperanza reflejada en sus ojos

—**Dime ¿cómo? —**dijo Itachi algo ansioso por saber

—**Pues brindarte mi ayuda tiene sus condiciones—**dijo con tono malicioso Shisui, entrecerrando los ojos al ver a Itachi

— **¿Cuáles son las condiciones? —**pregunto Itachi, sabía que Shisui tenía en mente algo no muy bueno para él que seguramente le llevaría a hacer cosas vergonzosas

—**Pues yo me encargaré personalmente de tu despedida de soltero, tienes que por lo menos divertirte un poco antes de volverte un aburrido hombre casado ¿aceptas? —**explico Shisui a Itachi su condición, una vez más logró sacar provecho de una situación en la que Itachi parecía estar perdiendo, vio cómo su primo de no dijo palabra alguna y solo asintió levemente con su cabeza

—**Está bien vámonos—**exclamo Shisui mientras tomaba del brazo de Itachi y lo sacaba a rastras del distrito Uchiha en dirección a las zonas residenciales que se encontraban del otro extremo de la ciudad, Itachi no dijo palabra alguna y se dejó llevar a rastras por su primo, cuando se dio cuenta de adonde se dirigían tomo en cuenta que a su madre no le iba a gustar que viviera al otro extremo de la aldea, también Sasuke no lo iba a tomar muy bien, pero por otro lado se sentía aliviado tendría la paz que le hacía falta y también al estar lejos de su padre este ya no lo podría controlar y pedir más cosas, cada acción tiene su lado bueno y malo, y esto por un lado era más que bueno, Shisui seguía conduciéndolo por la zona residencial y se detuvieron cerca del edificio en donde vivía Naruto, por un momento Itachi pensó que Shisui había conseguido una especie de departamento en el mismo edificio de Naruto

—**Bien aquí estamos—**dijo Shisui señalando una casa de una planta, aparentemente de buena apariencia exterior, una cerca y un bonito jardín delantero, era una casa decente y parecía que estaba siendo ocupada

—**Pero aquí viven personas Shisui—**dijo Itachi mirando de reojo a su primo

—**Lo sé, pero pronto se mudarán a la aldea oculta de la niebla, son una familia de comerciantes y me enteré en el pueblo que la estaban vendiendo, primeramente pensé en comprarla para mí, pero como sé que tú la necesitas más pues… te cederé la oportunidad—**explico Shisui a su primo, se cruzó de brazos y lo miro con una amplia sonrisa, muchas veces Itachi había salvado a Shisui de varios apuros tanto en misiones como en otros asuntos un poco más personales y esta era su oportunidad de salvar a su primo de una especie de apuro**—Ya entra a preguntar sobre la casa, antes que alguien le interese más—**dijo Shisui cruzándose de brazos dándole un pequeño empujón a su primo para que se apresurara.

Itachi fue empujado por Shisui en dirección a la casa y camino un poco más hasta tocar la puerta, la fachada de la casa era bonita no tenía arreglos innecesarios estaba en buenas condiciones al menos por fuera, una señora de cabello castaño abrió la puerta

—**Buenos Días joven, ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo? —**pregunto amablemente la señora al mirar a Itachi con una sonrisa

—**Buenos Días, escuche que estaba en venta esta casa ¿estoy en lo cierto? —**pregunto Itachi asegurándose de que su primo no le jugara una especie de broma pesada aprovechándose de su situación, afortunadamente la señora asintió levemente dejando que Itachi pasara para que pudiera enseñarle la casa por el interior. Ambos entraron y la señora le empezó por indicar el salón principal era bastante amplio y tenía una salida hacia el jardín trasero, luego pasaron a la cocina, no era muy grande pero lo suficientemente espaciosa como sería para solo dos personas, tenía una ventana amplia que dejaba ver del otro lado la calle de enfrente, cuando Itachi se asomó Shisui lo saludo desde afuera y el pelinegro solamente lo ignoro y finalmente la señora le indico las habitación que habían en la casa, eran cuatro habitaciones, tres de ellas eran del mismo tamaño y una de ellas era lijeramente de dimensiones más amplias, la señora le explico que esa era la habitación matrimonial, un ligero escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Itachi, sabía que tendría que dormir con Hinata en esa habitación, una vez concluida la visita de la casa la señora le ofreció té a Itachi en el salón para empezar la negociación de la venta de la casa, Itachi se sentó frente a la mesa de té de la sala mientras la señora amablemente traía el té y lo empezaba a servir a su invitado

— **¿Y qué precio tiene la casa? —**pregunto Itachi a la señora, yendo directamente al punto, pues el obtener la casa era lo principal, pero también tenía otras cosas que arreglar; la señora tomo un sorbo de su té y dio un suspiro antes de empezar a hablar

—**Mi familia ya ha viajado a nuestra residencia, yo solo me quede a venderla y ya estoy muy cansada de estar aquí—**comenzó explicando la señora con calma, Itachi solo esperaba que lo que tenía ahorrado fuera suficiente para cubrir el precio de la casa, desde su primera misión todo lo que ganaba lo guardaba, Itachi era la clase de hombre tranquilo que no gastaba su dinero en diversiones absurdas, pues hasta ahora no había encontrado una que le llamara demasiado la atención, tal vez lo único además de armas en lo que había gastado era en libros, en el poco tiempo libre que Itachi tenía disfrutaba de leer, aunque muchas veces en lugar de comprar libros solo iba a la biblioteca de la aldea y se quedaba ahí leyendo pergaminos de Genjutsu, Ninjutsu y Taijutsu, ahí fue donde se convenció más de su debilidad con el Taijutsu, realmente no era muy bueno en ello y entendió del poderoso Taijutsu de los Hyūga algo de cuidarse, salió de sus pensamientos y volvió a prestarle atención a la mujer que estaba frente a él

—**El precio de la casa es muy razonable joven 20.000 Ryō es lo que pido por ella, ¿le parece bien? —**pregunto la mujer quien recordó que el precio inicial que estaba pidiendo por la casa era 35.000 Ryō pero no había tenido suerte y por esa razón la casa no se había vendido hasta ahora, al mirar Itachi como su ultimo comprador decidió bajar el precio de la casa. Itachi medito por algunos minutos sobre el precio de la casa recordó que tenía ahorrado 25.000 Ryō, le alcanzaba perfectamente pero tenía que tomar en consideración que faltaría el amoblado del lugar y varias otras cosas, así mejor negociara con aquella mujer

—**Es una casa pequeña, 20.000 es demasiado, estoy dispuesto a pagar 15.000—**comento Itachi, tomando el último bocado de su té, miro como la mujer se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño, parecía estar molesta por la negociación

—**18.000 Ryō es mi oferta, no estoy dispuesta a bajar más el precio—**respondió la señora ante la propuesta de Itachi, estaba segura que podría presionarlo un poco más a mantener ese precio, pero no contó con que Itachi fuera un negociador demasiado bueno

—**Entonces lamentablemente tendré que retirarme, 15.000 Ryō es lo único que estoy dispuesto a pagar—**comento Itachi disponiéndose a levantarse de la mesa, sin antes haciendo una reverencia ante la señora agradeciendo por la hospitalidad recibida, tomo sus zapatillas ninja del genkan de la casa disponiéndose a salir

— **¡Espere! —**Grito la señora alcanzo a Itachi antes que saliera de la casa**—Está bien, le venderé la casa por 15.000 Ryō—**exclamó la mujer con cierto tono de molesta, no podía creer como había perdido con el persuasivo Uchiha, Itachi rio para sí mismo y asintió con la cabeza en dirección a la mujer

—**Esta tarde le traeré el dinero por la casa, que tenga un buen día—**se despidió Itachi de la mujer suspira aun con molestia, salió de la casa y noto que Shisui ya se había ido, por unos momento se preguntó a donde podría haber ido su primo

— **¡Itachi-niisan! —**gritó Naruto, quien venía corriendo en dirección a Itachi, el pelinegro lo saludo mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa**— ¿Qué haces aquí Itachi? ¿Acaso has venido a visitarme? —**pregunto el rubio mostrándole una mirada de esperanza, pues no era muy común que lo visitaran en casa, sin embargo Itachi negó lijeramente con la cabeza

—**Lo siento Naruto-kun, pero he venido a negociar la compra de mi casa—**explico Itachi al rubio quien lo miraba con curiosidad

— **¿Vivirás aquí? —**preguntó Naruto señalando la casa de a lado, Itachi asintió levemente y rápidamente los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron**—Eso significa que podré visitar muy seguido—**dijo Naruto efusivamente mostrando una amplia sonrisa**—Por cierto ¿con quién te casaras Itachi-niisan?, una vez se lo pregunté a Sasuke y se puso de mal humor—**comento Naruto rascándose la cabeza, Itachi comenzó a caminar hacia el centro de la aldea siendo seguido por el rubio quien iba con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza mientras caminaba a lado de Itachi esperando que le dijera quien era la chica con que se casaría, Naruto pensaba que sería una chica Uchiha al igual que él**—Anda Itachi-niisan dime quien es, me invitaras ¿cierto? —**pregunto el rubio, ambos llegaron hasta el centro de la ciudad e Itachi se cansó de ser seguido por el pequeño rubio quien parecía también ser otro hermano menor para él

—**Es Hyūga Hinata—**respondió finalmente Itachi resignado

— **¡NANI! —**gritó el rubio, no podía creer que Itachi se casaría con Hinata, como siempre Naruto tan distraído no se enteraba de nada, ahora que el rubio sabía que Hinata era la prometida de Itachi creía entender el mal humor de Sasuke últimamente, Naruto conocía bien a su mejor amigo y sabía que le interesaba Hinata de alguna forma aunque este lo negara siempre, aunque también podía estar celoso porque su querido hermano mayor iba a casarse y ya no tendría mucho tiempo para él, lo que significa que para Naruto mucho menos, pero al menos se conformaba con que podría ver a Itachi de vez en cuando cerca de casa**—Hinata-chan es una chica muy genial, por mucho tiempo pensé que era alguien rara, pero con el tiempo me he dado cuenta que es muy gentil y buena amiga, felicidades Itachi-niisan, no te lo había podido decir antes—**dijo Naruto colocando una mano en el hombro de Itachi**— Y ahora me tengo que ir, nos vemos Itachi-niisan—**dijo el rubio empezando a correr en dirección a Ichiraku mientras se despedía de Itachi estrepitosamente con una gran sonrisa, Itachi lo miro alejarse y luego suspiro cruzándose de brazos, primero tenía que tomar el dinero que tenía guardado, después todo el tiempo trabajando como ninja para Konoha, guardando todo su dinero finalmente ahora lo gastaría.

Así transcurrió toda la mañana y tarde de Itachi, tenía que solucionar todos esos asuntos hoy mismo pues al día siguiente tenía una misión y necesitaba que todo estuviera solucionado, primero paso por su casa en silencio para no ser detectado por su madre y que lo ocupara para alguno de sus mandados, tomo su dinero que estaba oculto en el piso de su habitación, lo arregló en un maletín, tomo otro tanto para complementar el arreglo de la casa y salió de igual forma a hurtadillas de la casa cuando su madre abrió la puerta de la cocina mirando a Itachi con los brazos cruzados

—**Uchiha Itachi, no me creas tonta—**dijo su madre con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mirando a su hijo realmente enojada**—Sabes que no hay tiempo para la boda e ¿intentas dejarme sola a cargo de todo? —**expresó Mikoto con un aire de victima haciendo sentir mal a Itachi quien se dio la vuelta y miro a su madre resignado

— **¿En qué te puedo ayudar Okaa-san?, no creo que pueda serte de mucha ayuda en los preparativos—**confesó Itachi quien sabía que las mujeres eran demasiado quisquillosas respecto a ese asunto, Mikoto sonrió ampliamente acercándose a Itachi dándole unas palmaditas en la mejilla derecha

—**Hijo mío ya lo sé, por eso quiero que vayas por Hinata y me la traigas para ajustar los últimos detalles, Hiashi solo cumplió su palabra dando el dinero necesario, sin embargo no se haría cargo de los preparativos, necesito que me la traigas—**dijo Mikoto con una hermosa sonrisa, sabía que su hijo era muy reservado, callado y lo suficientemente abstraído como para poder ser fácil de conocerlo, Mikoto hacía que por su parte presionaría un poco a Itachi para que se esforzara por compartir un poco de tiempo antes de casarse con Hinata, vio cómo su hijo asentía con la cabeza y salía de la casa, Mikoto volvió a la cocina a terminar de preparar el almuerzo para los miembros de la familia y también para los nuevos, por lo que aumento un plato más en la mesa

Itachi al salir de la casa se dirigió hasta donde la señora con la que había hecho el tratado de la casa, se sorprendió al ver que dicha mujer ya tenía sus maletas en la puerta y solo estaba esperando a él para firmar los documentos, entregarle el dinero y finalmente entregarle el registro de propiedad de la casa y las llaves, la mujer antes de marcharse miró a Itachi con una sonrisa deseándole una feliz estadía en la casa que antes había hecho muy feliz a su familia, Itachi agradeció aquel gesto de la mujer, miro un momento la casa que estaba a sus espaldas y sonrió al pensar que ahora tenía algo propio en lo que pronto podría hacer y deshacer con su vida, posteriormente fue al centro de la aldea para encargarse de los muebles esenciales de la casa

— **¡Itachi-san! —**grito Sakura al pelinegro llamando su atención, quien se dio la vuelta mirando a la pelirosa con cariño mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa**— ¿A dónde va Itachi-san? —**pregunto Sakura, quien trataba con mucho respeto a Itachi, pues además no lo conocía demasiado, sin embargo le gustaba ser amable con el hermano de Sasuke

—**Tengo que comprar algunos muebles para mi casa—**explico Itachi, sintió un pequeño calor en su pecho al mencionar _"mi casa"_ era bastante confortable aquel sentimiento de propiedad, Sakura lo miró con curiosidad y luego recordó que Naruto le había mencionado el casamiento de Itachi con Hinata, algo que la había sorprendido mucho en ese momento pero luego pensó que era injusto para su amiga quien seguramente se iba a casar con Itachi por obligación

—**Por cierto, Felicidades Itachi-san, si quiere yo podría ayudarlo, conozco algo de los gustos de Hinata, estoy segura que lo tomara como un bonito detalle—**comento Sakura, estaba segura de no podría hacer nada por Hinata quien ya había aceptado su destino, sin embargo haría lo posible por ayudarla en su próxima nueva etapa de una mujer casada, se notaba que Itachi iba a necesitar ayuda al menos con eso, Itachi por otra parte creyó que Dios lo estaba ayudando pues él no conocía mucho de Hinata, por lo que planeaba comprar solo lo esencial en muebles y dejar el resto a gusto de Hinata

—**Estoy agradecido con su ayuda Sakura-san, sin embargo pensaba comprar solo lo principal, el resto podría decorarlo Hinata-san—**explico Itachi, a la joven pelirosa quien lo miraba con felicidad

—**Está bien, sin embargo, solo como un pequeño consejo—**se acercó Sakura a Itachi lentamente susurrándole **—Si tiene espacio suficiente podría crear un lugar para que Hinata pudiera prensar sus flores, es algo que ella le encanta—**dijo Sakura**—Lo veré en la boda Itachi-san, hasta pronto—**se despidió Sakura del pelinegro quien agradeció mentalmente por aquel consejo, recordó que en la misión que ambos compartieron Hinata le había comentado acerca de su pasatiempo. Sin perder más tiempo Itachi entro a la tienda de muebles y le pidió al vendedor lo esencial para equipar una casa, el señor reconoció rápidamente a Itachi, pues todos en la aldea hablaban de su próximo matrimonio con Hinata Hyūga, el vendedor le aconsejo en varias opciones haciendo que Itachi optara por lo más simple, elegante y de buen gusto, pues no le gustaban las cosas demasiados ostentosas, el señor amablemente se ofreció también a confeccionar los futones para las habitaciones y las cortinas, Itachi acepto y finalmente le pidió un mueble especial para prensa flores y también un librero extra, el vendedor comprendió y le indico a Itachi que esa tarde pasaría por la casa para acomodar todo en su lugar, Itachi no vio ninguna clase de malicia en los ojos de aquel hombre por lo que le entrego una copia de la llave de la casa, el hombre sorprendido acepto el voto de confianza que había hecho Itachi Uchiha en él, el ninja más poderoso de Konoha le había entregado las llaves de su casa y estaba seguro de que habría un muy buen trabajo, Itachi le pagó la mitad al inició como fue lo acordado y otra mitad se la daría una vez que revisara la casa y verificara su orden, sin más que hacer en ese lugar salió y pensó en que otra cosa tendría pendiente y recordó que su madre le había pedido que le llevara a Hinata, Itachi salto por los techos de los edificios de Konoha para llegar más rápido pues seguramente su madre se estaría preguntando ¿Por qué tardaba tanto?, cuando estuvo cerca de la mansión Hyūga noto desde el techo de una casa que Hinata y su primo Neji estaban practicando, lo más respetuoso sería que no los interrumpiera en un entrenamiento pero iba a cumplir con la palabra que le había dado su madre, Hinata estaba libre de negarse. Itachi fue hasta la puerta principal de la casa y toco

—**Buen día Uchiha-san ¿Qué desea? —**pregunto uno de los miembros de la rama secundaría de la familia Hyūga

—**Busco a Hyūga Hinata—**expresó Itachi mirando como aquel hombre lo invitaba a pasar al patio delantero de la casa

—**Enseguida llamaré a Hinata-sama, con permiso—**dijo el hombre, Itachi noto el tono de voz que tenía y sonaba temeroso, lo vio alejarse y después de unos minutos apareció Hinata

—**I…tachi-san—**dijo Hinata haciendo una leve reverencia ante él, a lo que el pelinegro respondió de la misma forma**— ¿Puedo a…ayudarlo en algo? —**pregunto Hinata sorprendida ante la presencia del Uchiha en su casa

—**He venido por usted, mi madre la solicita para arreglar algunos asuntos con usted—**expresó Itachi, notando que Hinata se ponía nerviosa como si ella hubiera hecho algo mal, la vio jugar con sus dedos y bajar su mirada al suelo**—Tranquila, no es nada malo, quiere arreglar cosas de la boda—**explico Itachi notando como Hinata se relajaba

—**E…está bien I…Itachi-san, ahora regreso, espéreme por favor—**dijo Hinata, la peliazul sabía que no podría negarse, pues su futura suegra la requería para arreglar ciertos asuntos, y eso sería mejor que estar en casa, sabía que amaba su hogar pero algunas veces la hostigaba demasiado, no pasó mucho tiempo en que Hinata había vuelto a bajar al patio en donde se encontraba Itachi, se había aseado el polvo que tenía en cabello y en el rostro y se había cambiado de ropa, Itachi le mostro una pequeña sonrisa confiable y ambos partieron juntos de la mansión Hyūga ante la mirada expectante de su primo Neji quien tenía cierta desconfianza hacia el Uchiha.

En el camino ambos fueron callados como habían estado tomando costumbre, sin embargo las miradas de desaprobación de varias muchachas de aldea hacia Hinata por ser la próxima esposa de Itachi la hacían sentirse incómoda, Itachi volvió a percatarse de aquella situación y solo esperaba que eso pronto terminara cuando ella fuera su esposa, ya el pelinegro había escuchado por rumores que muchas muchachas aun esperaban que no se realizara el matrimonio, Itachi no tendría problema con que Hinata se arrepintiera pues de cierta forma la entendía, pero no sería él quien diera el paso en falso.

— **¿E…en qué piensa I…Itachi-san? —**preguntó Hinata, tenía que ser mucho más amable con Itachi de lo que era con sus otros compañeros, saco de sus cavilaciones a Itachi quien se sorprendió de su pregunta, nunca a nadie le había interesado lo que pensaba, pues en su familia parecía sol importarles lo que ellos pensaban y deseaban sin embargo a Itachi no le importaba ese detalle con tal de verlos felices

—**No en nada importante—**contesto Itachi de forma amable mirando de reojo a Hinata quien pareció entristecer un poco su rostro

— **¿He sido imprudente? —**pregunto Hinata preocupada, pues no estaba en sus intenciones el importunar a Itachi

—**No, al contrario agradezco su atención—**expreso Itachi sonriendo, Hinata le mostro de la misma forma una pequeña sonrisa y continuaron su camino hasta el distrito Uchiha, antes de llegar a casa Uruchi Uchiha les regalo unas galletas a ambos jóvenes quien agradecieron y continuaron hasta ver a Mikoto Uchiha parada en la puerta de la casa con los brazos cruzados y expresión que parecía ser molesta, Hinata bajo la mirada nerviosa e Itachi no pensó ver a su madre molesta, sin duda era cierto que las mujeres cambiaban radicalmente cuando planeaban bodas

— **¿Pero dónde estaban muchachos?, le dije a Itachi que fuera temprano a buscarte Hinata y apenas vuelve a esta hora—**dijo Mikoto molesta con Itachi, tenía varios detalles que discutir con Hinata acerca de la boda pues el tiempo iba cada vez más rápido en su contra, ambos muchachos se quedaron parados ahí unos minutos

— **¿Qué hacen afuera? —** pregunto Sasuke quien estaba llegando a casa para el almuerzo, no le gusto para nada el ver a Hinata ahí junto a su hermano en la puerta de la casa

—**Ya entren a comer—**ordeno Mikoto a los muchachos, Mikoto tomo la mano de Hinata amablemente introduciéndola a la casa, los hermanos entraron detrás de ellas, Fugaku ya se encontraba frente a la mesa leyendo algunos informes cuando miro a todos los miembros de su familia entrar en la cocina y también a cierta chica de ojos aperlados sentarse a la mesa, la chica hizo una reverencia muy respetuosa ante Fugaku y el hombre asintió de la misma forma, todos se sentaron en la mesa y rápidamente Mikoto empezó a servir la comida

—**M…Mikoto-san ¿le molesta que le a…ayude? —**pregunto Hinata amablemente con una pequeña sonrisa jugando con sus dedos a causa del nerviosismo, Mikoto negó con la cabeza y le indico que se acercara, a Hinata no le gustaba del todo el ser servida, de por si en la mansión se ocupaba de sus propias cosas, de por si siendo invitada en la casa de sus próximos suegros tenía más bien que ella mostrarse amable y atenta. Mikoto agradeció que Hinata se prestara a ayudarle, los hombres de la mesa miraron atentamente un momento y luego volvieron a sus propios asuntos, Fugaku hablaba con Itachi de su próxima misión y Sasuke estaba ocupado en sus propios asuntos y de vez en cuando miraba a Hinata y a su madre conversar con naturalidad, Sasuke maldecía en su interior por no ser él quien se casaría con Hinata, miro a un lado a Itachi quien a un conversaba con su padre, suspiro molesto y continuo mirando a Hinata sin darse cuenta que su padre y hermano lo observaban, la comida del almuerzo fue servida y empezaron a comer, Mikoto hablaba con Hinata sobre los detalles que faltaban aclarar antes de la boda y la peliazul solo asentía ligeramente a todo lo que proponía Mikoto, Itachi la miro y sonrió para sí mismo, Hinata parecía que gustaba de hacer feliz a los otros igual como él lo hacía, Sasuke se levantó despidiéndose y camino en dirección a su habitación.

—**Itachi, ¿en dónde vivirás después de la boda? —**preguntó Fugaku, pues esa mañana había pasado frente al terreno de Itachi y noto que no había cambiado en lo más mínimo

—**Ya lo tengo solucionado—**respondió secamente terminando su comida y se levantó de la mesa haciendo una reverencia ante su madre y Hinata, Fugaku se levantó también una vez que termino y se despidió de ambas, Hinata y Mikoto recogieron todo asearon y luego se dispusieron a salir.

Fugaku caminaba en dirección a la habitación de Itachi cuando vio que Sasuke entrenaba en el dojo, el patriarca Uchiha había notado como su hijo menor miraba a la prometida de su hermano y se quedó la puerta del dojo mirándolo.

—**Deberías ser mucho más cuidadoso al ver la prometida de tu hermano, recuerda que será su mujer—**dijo Fugaku interrumpiendo el entrenamiento de Sasuke, quien se quedó quieto dándole la espalda no sabía que había sido tan evidente al mirar a Hinata, entonces se dio la vuelta y miro a su padre, en sus ojos se reflejaba resentimiento, pero un resentimiento más profundo y diferente que otros días

—**A veces me gustaría que yo fuera tu primera opción otôsan y no solo Itachi—**expreso el pelinegro, quien en esas circunstancias en verdad deseaba ocupar el lugar de su hermano, salió del dojo alejándose de su padre pues no se lo perdonaría el no solo quitarle a Itachi haciendo que se casara sino que también lo obligara a casarse Hinata cuando él la deseaba para sí mismo, Fugaku se dio cuenta al instante de lo que sucedía, si Sasuke tal vez antes hubiera mostrado sus sentimientos ante la Hyūga era posible que Fugaku lo hubiera considerado para dicha unión sin embargo ahora ya estaba hecho y la boda de Hinata e Itachi se haría, Fugaku miro con tristeza a Sasuke pero no había arreglo

No muy lejos de ahí, específicamente en el centro de la aldea se encontraban Mikoto Uchiha y Hyūga Hinata haciendo los últimos arreglos antes de la boda que estaba cerca de efectuarse en los próximos tres días, sin embargo había un problema con el kimono nupcial pues parecía ser que tomaría más tiempo de lo estipulado, Mikoto salió algo triste de la tienda y Hinata se preocupó por ella pues en realidad parecía esforzarse mucho para que la boda fuera espectacular, Mikoto se acercó tomando las manos de Hinata mirándola con pena

—**Hinata-chan, el kimono no estará listo, era lo único que faltaba—**dijo Mikoto con tristeza a la muchacha de ojos aperlados quien la miraba con gentileza

—**Pues pu…puede existir otra solución M…Mikoto-san—**dijo Hinata mirando con una sonrisa a Mikoto, quien al verla le recordó que ella siempre había querido tener una hija, la pelinegra estaba segura que de haberla tenido el carácter de Fugaku se hubiera ablandado un poco y que aquella niña tal vez hubiera poseído el mismo carácter que Hinata, Mikoto sonrió al recordarlo y una idea se le vino a la cabeza

—**Qué tal si usas mi kimono nupcial, seguramente te quedará muy bien—**comento Mikoto caminando de nuevo hacia el distrito Uchiha esperando con ansias la respuesta de Hinata

—**Cl…aro Mikoto-san, será un placer para mí—**respondió Hinata aceptando.

El día estaba empezando a caer sobre Konoha, en la habitación de Mikoto, Hinata se probaba el kimono antes usado por su futura suegra quien la miraba con emoción al notar que le quedaba perfecto y le lucía mucho mejor a la joven peli azulada de lo que le había lucido a ella misma en su boda. Itachi estaba en la casa que había comprado inspeccionando que todo estuviera en orden le pago al hombre que gentilmente le había ofrecido su ayuda y ahora iba rumbo a la tienda para comprar algunas cosas que le faltaban para su misión.

La noche había caído sobre Konoha y Mikoto se apresuraba a tener lista la cena para su familia, había invitado a Hinata pero la ojiperlada no pudo quedase asumiendo que tenía cosas que arreglar en su casa.

— **¡Sasuke! —**grito Mikoto llamando a su hijo menor a la cocina

— **¿Qué sucede okaa-san? —**pregunto de mala gana mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta ignorando la presencia de Hinata

—**Quiero que acompañes a Hinata a su casa, ya es tarde y no es bueno que ande sola—**explico Mikoto a su hijo

— **¿Y porque no va Itachi a dejarla? —**pregunto Sasuke molesto y su progenitora lo miro molesta

—**No está en casa, ve a dejarla Sasuke—**ordenó Mikoto molesta por la actitud de Sasuke, sabía bien que su hijo tenía el carácter difícil de Fugaku pero ahora se estaba pasando de caprichoso

—**N…No se preocupe Mikoto-san puedo ir sola a c…casa—**alejo Hinata tratando de no causarle problemas a Sasuke

—**No Hinata, Sasuke irá contigo—**respondió Mikoto mirando molesta a Sasuke, quien solo se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta principal de la casa, Hinata se despidió de Mikoto con una reverencia y salió de la casa junto con Sasuke, en el camino Sasuke se sentía incómodo por la presencia de Hinata no podía superar la idea de que ella pronto iba a casarse con su hermano mayor, hasta que después de un tiempo relativamente largo llegaron finalmente a la mansión Hyūga, sin esperarlo Hinata fue tomada fuertemente del brazo siendo acorralada por Sasuke contra un árbol cercano, Hinata no sabía lo que sucedía pero el rostro de Sasuke se acercaba peligrosamente al suyo haciendo que su corazón latiera rápidamente sin dejarla articular palabra alguna

— **¿Estás segura de casarte con Itachi? —**pregunto Sasuke mirándola directamente a los ojos, no pensó que ella fuera tan hermosa ahora que la miraba de tan cerca

—**Sa…Sasuke-san—**Hinata trato de responder a su pregunta pero no estuvo segura de que decirle realmente, ¿acaso debía mentirle? O ¿decir la verdad?

—**Responde—**exigió Sasuke con un tono de voz grave, inconscientemente apretó más a Hinata contra el árbol y le acaricio una mejilla, haciendo que Hinata temblara de nerviosismo

—**Lo…Lo hago por cu…cumplir con mi padre—**respondió Hinata cerrando los ojos y girando su rostro a un la lado, Sasuke la miro con tristeza y decidió mejor alejarse de ella

—**Ya he cumplido, te traje a casa—**dijo Sasuke empezando a caminar de regreso hacia el distrito Uchiha, Hinata lo miro con nerviosismo como se alejaba y camino lentamente hacia la puerta de su hogar que era abierta por Neji

—**Hinata-sama ¿esta bien? —**pregunto el castaño mirando que su prima tenía el rostro muy rojo y la mirada perdida

—**S…Si Neji-niisan, necesito descansar—**respondió Hinata caminando hacia su habitación, pensando en que era lo que acaba de suceder, estaba segura que aquella situación no podía pasar a nada más pues Sasuke era el hermano de su futuro esposo, se acostó en su cama, mientras seguía pensando en lo sucedido tratando de convencerse de que todo era un mal entendido.

Mientras en el centro de la ciudad Itachi iba en compañía de Shisui a un bar, para cumplir con su parte de la promesa que le había hecho a su primo de celebrar su fiesta de despedida de soltero

—**No estoy seguro Shisui, mañana tengo que ir a una misión temprano—**dijo Itachi a su primo mirando con desconfianza pues no sabía que tenía planeado Shisui

—**Tranquilo, pequeño Itachi, solo beberemos unas cuantas botellas de sake y luego nos iremos a casa—**respondió Shisui adentrando a su primo en un bar que era atendido por mujeres muy voluptuosas y sonrientes, Shisui lo llevo hasta una mesa hasta que fueron atendidos

—**Díganme guapos ¿Qué les sirvo? —**pregunto la mujer que se había acercado a ellos mirando con una sonrisa a Itachi

—**Pues mira hoy es la despedida de soltero de mi amigo—**comenzó explicando con una sonrisa Shisui**—Y tal vez podría sernos de ayuda una botella de sake—**pidió Shisui guiñándole un ojo a la mujer que los atendía, Itachi sabía bien que su primo era muy coqueto con las mujeres pero no esperó que lo fuera tanto

—**Oh, felicidades entonces guapo—**dijo la mujer refiriéndose a Itachi**—Haremos que tengan una noche inolvidable—**dijo la mujer ante de retirar para buscar el sake que le habían solicitado, Itachi miraba con reprobación a su primo quien parecía estar tan entretenido mirando a las mujer que andaban dentro del bar, la mujer que trajo de regreso el sake que habían pedido y varias chicas se sentaron alrededor de los Uchiha sirviéndoles el licor, Shisui se sentía muy a gusto en compañía de tanta chica linda, en cambio Itachi no sabía a qué hora abría de irse sin duda esa sería una noche larga.

* * *

_**Bueno pues espero que le hayas gustado este capítulo, déjenme sus reviews, saben que los tomo en cuenta, como aquello de no exagerar tanto el tartamudeo de Hinata, xD reconozco que estaba pasandome. Ahora mismo estoy de vacaciones y he estado pensando en hacer un nuevo fanfic Sasu-Hina, ¿ustedes que opinan?.**_

_**Los veré la próxima semana con el siguiente capítulo, hasta pronto.**_

_**Nephtys Hime / Siojane12**_


End file.
